Ask my Dysfunctional family!
by Thisisafanfiction
Summary: Hello, Alyssa here! Have you ever wanted to know all about my crazy family! Well now you can! Ask them anything! And I MEAN ANYTHING! Ask the Koopalings, Bowser,Bowser Jr, Kamek, my mom Linda, or Moi, ANYTHING! PMs only, please. OCs welcome to help! sorry for the change of format, too :\
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! my first ask-and-answer story! Alright so, some rules:**

**1. I don't think you can send questions in by reviews, so just PM me some questions!**

**2. I hate rules. Anyway, just stick to that rule up there and you should be fine!**

**...Duh! can't start without questions, now can I?! And remember, PM only!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is my first ask-and-answer story! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I only own Alyssa. Kookylover98 owns Violent, Jeanette Violent owns Rosey and Jayden, Mariofan1394 owns Melody, and Mario belongs to Nintendo!**

**Chapter 1 **

Alyssa, the koopalings, Linda, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek were all on a stage with an audience applauding loudly.

Linda: This needs to hurry up! My feet hurt! My back aches! We're all gonna be one happy family! BOWSER! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME! (points to stomach)

Wendy: Yikes, those mood swings.

Bowser: (sighs) I'll go get you some ice, dear. KAMEK, FETCH LINDA SOME ICE!

Linda: I DON'T WANT ICE! I WANT FOOD!

Bowser: MAKE THAT FOOD, KAMEK!

Lemmy: I want some food, too.

Bowser: No, you will not claw my brains out if I don't get you what you want. Linda will.

Alyssa: I bet you will think twice before getting some else pregnant…

Just then, Violent, Rosey, Melody, and Jayden walked on the stage.

Alyssa: Violent!

Violent: Hi guys! Missed me?

Ludwig: Vhy? You are here everyday.

Violent: Do not start with me today, Kooky.

Ludwig: DO NOT CALL ME THAT, VIOLET.

Violent: Oh, you know what?! I'm gonna-

Alyssa: You guys! Later.

Rosey: Hi, Iggy. Missed me?

Iggy: Does this answer your question? (hugs her)

Roy: HA! WIMP HUGGED HIS GIRLFRIEND!

Jayden: Roy, shut up before I pound ya.

Roy: (smirking) try it, girly.

Jayden: (knocks Roy out in one hit)

Melody: I guess she showed you.

Wendy: Can I read the questions?

Morton: No, I am!

Larry: No. King dad said that I could!

Alyssa: We'll Draw straws to see who will read the questions, then. The person with the shortest will do it.

Everyone drew straws, and Bowser Jr. ended up having the shortest.

Jr: HA! In all of your ugly faces!

Everyone glared at Junior.

Larry: WAIT! You can't even read!

Jr: Can too.

Morton: What does the first word say, then?

Jr: um, uh… "Gla- Gla…"

Bowser: It's "Glad", Junior. Kamek, read these questions.

Jr: DADDY! PLEEEASE!

Bowser: NO, JUNIOR!

Kamek: Here is a set of questions, from Kookylover98!

Kookylover98' Questions:

Glad ur writing a ask nd answer type now! Heres my questions!  
Bowser: Wats it like having a big and i mean big family?!  
Ludwig: Who do you like?  
Lemmy: So can you teach how to stand on a ball with one hand?  
Roy: Whats your dream girl like?  
Iggy: where do chain chomps come from?  
Wendy: Would you wear black for a whole week?  
Morton: Why is the sjy blue?  
Larry: What were you doing in my house yesterday?! Wheres my cat?!  
Junior: Theres a killer in the house. Who do you sacrifice first?  
If alyssa in here heres my question  
Alyssa: whats it like having the koopalings and bowser as family?

Bowser: TERRIBLE! Linda is always complaining, Alyssa is becoming a trouble maker, the koopalings are meaner than ever, Junior is always begging for attention, and plus, I'm gonna have another child soon!

Melody: (scoffs) typical Bowser.

Ludwig: Wow, dad, are we really that bad?

Larry: Yeah, I get the part about Junior, but us? Your sweet 7 children?

Bowser: You guys are the worst ones! Ever since Alyssa came, you guys have been causing havoc wherever you go! And not the good kind, either!

Lemmy: Prove it.

Bowser holds up a newspaper headline saying, "DARK LANDS ONCE AGAIN DESTROYED BY 7 KOOPAS!"

Lemmy: Oh, yeah. Good times.

Violent stands over Ludwig, with her arms crossed.

Violent: Well?

Ludwig: No one at this moment, dear.

Violent: So you don't love me? LUDWIG VON KOOPA, WE ARE THIS CLOSE TO BEING THROUGH!

Ludwig: That's vhy I said, "At this moment"!

Violent: Mmhmm…

Rosey: Will we ever be like that, Iggy?

Iggy: I doubt it.

Lemmy: Sure! All you have to do is have balance, and weigh 0.005 pounds like me!

Ludwig: Wait. So, you weigh 0.005 pounds? If you turn that number around, it will be 5.000 in decimal numbers. So technically, you weigh 5,000 pounds.

Roy: ARGH! Nerd! TOO MUCH NERD!

Jayden: Can't you be nice for 1 second?

Roy: If I do, I break out in hives.

Alyssa: Me too!

Melody: Me three.

Roy: My dream girl? It would have to be someone a little like Jayden, UH, I MEAN…! (Covers hands over mouth)

All of the girls: Whoa!

Jayden: (blushes) dude, whatever…

Bowser: Shh, you guys! The hag is finally asleep.

However, Linda was not asleep, and overheard what Bowser had said.

Kamek: Oh no…

Violent: Nice going, Bowser.

Linda: EXCUSE ME? HAG?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD NOT BE THIS WAY IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN ME LIKE THIS! YOU FILTHY, DIRTY, ROTTEN, PIECE OF SHI-oohh…

Kamek: That's should hold her for now.

Alyssa: What is that?

Kamek: I dunno, some type of sleeping shot.

Alyssa: Oh. Good Job, Kamek.

Iggy: Chain chomps? Well, it dates all the way back to when the mushroom kingdom and the dark Lands lived together in peace…

Morton: This is gonna take a while folks…

Iggy: Take a while? Morton, have you HEARD yourself talk before? Anyways…

_**10 hours later… **_

Iggy: …And that was when Napoleon finally took his hand out of his jacket pocket, only to discover that inside it, There was a note explaining how chain chomps came to be.

Larry: Finally!

Violent: … Wait, how did we get from talking about Chain Chomps, to Napoleon Bonaparte?

Iggy: Shhhh! I'm getting to that! So apparently, Napoleon took his dog for a walk one day, only to let it jump into the lava, creating the world's first chain chomp!

Alyssa: Iggy, that was the weirdest story you ever told me. EVER.

Iggy: You believe it, right?

Alyssa: Not even a bit.

Rosey: I believe it, Iggy!

Iggy: Aww, thanks Rose!

Wendy: No way, girl! I'm not my lame sister!

Alyssa: Hey!

Wendy: Not my fault you're Emo.

Jayden: I'm wearing black. Am I lame?

Wendy: Meh. Your hair is the only thing keeping you from not being lame. It has pretty red streaks.

Alyssa: You are the worst sister ever.

Melody: Agreed.

Wendy: Hey, I tried to change you! But you never listen!

Morton: Why is the sky blue? Well, it dates back to when Shingeru Miyamoto founded the Mushroom Kingdom…

Everyone: Ughhhhh…

_**7 hours later…**_

Morton: So, that's pretty much why the neither the egg nor the chicken came first, because KFC unleashed their evil powers of mass destruction to make everyone forget about what really happened, and just made everyone want to eat their chicken.

Iggy: And I thought I was long!

Morton: Shut up, Iggy! You took freaking 10 hours to tell us about those mangy mutts!

Iggy: (gasps, holds chain-chomp close) HE DIDN'T MEAN THAT!

Morton: Yes I did, and you know it.

Bowser: You didn't even answer the question! Why is the freaking sky blue?

Morton: …Oh! I said that 6 hours ago! Because the world is Shingeru Miyamoto's goldfish bowl! Sometimes he makes it rain, sometimes sleet, or snow…

Ludwig: I beg to differ…

Morton: Oh yeah? Well, I met him in person, so HA!

Violent: No way! Really?

Morton: Yeah. He gave me a picture, with some Japanese words on it. I don't understand it, though.

Melody: I do. It says, "To Morton: you are an idiot. -Shingeru Miyamoto

Morton: …Well, at least he signed it.

Larry: (chuckles nervously) what? That was your house? Oh-hoho man, you should have told me that _before _I sold all of your furniture _and _your cat on Ekoopa!

Bowser: That's my son, good job!

Violent: Bowser…

Bowser: Ohh, uh, I mean, bad Larry! Go think about your uh, life?

Violent: much better.

Junior: Hmm…Ludwig.

Ludwig: Vhat?! Vhy?!

Junior: Well, for starters, you can't talk normal for anything! But that's not the main reason. IT'S BECAUSE YOU ATE ALL OF MY GO-GURTS!

Ludwig: Did not.

Larry: Did so! I've got pics to prove it!

Larry shows everyone pics of Ludwig in his sleep eating all of Junior's go-gurt packs.

Jayden: Ohh, Busted!

Junior: Explain yourself!

Ludwig: That was photoshopped!

Bowser: No, I actually remember you telling everyone in the house yesterday that you were eating Junior's yogurt, and you told us not to tell him.

Melody: Double busted!

Junior: (Growls)

Ludwig: (laughs nervously)

Violent: Tsk. Bad Kooky.

Ludwig: BAD VIOLET!

Violent: (rolls up her sleeve to punch Ludwig)

Alyssa: Well, at first I did not like any of them. At all. But I realized that we all had similar traits and stuff like that, and well, I love these guys. Can't live without them.

Everyone: AW!

Alyssa: Not you guys! I was talking about my pokekoopa trading cards!

Everyone: …

Alyssa: Haha, just kidding!

Everyone: Oh, then… AWW!

Kamek: Here are the next set of questions, from Mariofan1394!

Larry: Why do you like plants so Much?!

Bowser: Are you a player since you kidnap Peach?

Bowser: Is that it?

Kamek: Yup, just two.

Larry: WHY DO I- (takes a deep breath) well, it dates back to when Princess Peach got her mustache hairs surgically removed-

Everyone was doubling over in laughter, until Princess Peach came on the stage.

Peach: Excuse me?! Mustache hairs?! Why, I never!

Bowser: Yes, you have. Mario texted me one day telling me all about it.

Everyone looks at Bowser's phone.

_Mario: Dude, after I rescued Peach, she kissed me and I totally felt her mustache hairs. You can have her, LOL._

_Bowser: ROTFLMAO! _

This, of course, just made everyone die of laughter.

Roy: I guess you can say she has "Peach fuzz"! Ha!

Peach: Why, how DARE that stupid plumber say that about me?

Bowser: Calm down, that text was like in 2007, when he was sane.

Violent: Serves you right.

Melody: (wipes a tear from laughing) That was cold.

Alyssa: We're getting off-topic. Finish the question, Larry.

Larry: Anyway, it dates back to-

He glanced at an angry princess peach.

Larry: …Well, you know. Anyway, the story goes a little something like this…

_**2 minutes later… **_

Larry: What? You thought I would take a long time? I'm not Moron!

Morton: MORTON! MORTON! WITH A "T"!

Larry: Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, moron. Anyhoo, long story short, I love plants because they love me. Whenever I go somewhere, A piranna plant mistakes my hair for a another piranna plant, and they-

Linda: That's quite enough, Larry. I want to hear Bowser answer **his **question.

Bowser: Well, see, uh… Hey everybody, Peach has mustache hairs! Ha!

Ludwig: Dad. So old.

Bowser: I KNOW YOU ARE NOT TALKING! HOW OLD ARE YOU?! 70?!

Ludwig: Well, for starters, I was talking about the Peach and mustache thing being old, not you. Second, I cannot be older than my own fazzer, that is physically impossible.

Iggy: Do you need some water for that BURN, king dad?

Rosey: Lol, Igg. You always keep me laughing.

Iggy: Yeah. Igg. (blushes)

Linda: I am this close to throwing our wedding ring on the ground. Now, ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Bowser: Ok, ok, calm down woman! Well, since I'm "married", I guess you can say I get all the real-world girls!

Alyssa: (laughs) not me!

Melody: Nor I.

Rosey: count me out.

Jayden: Don't even think about it.

Bowser: Duh, Alyssa! You are, like, my daughter.

Alyssa: Still though.

Bowser: The rest of you are too young for me.

Linda: OH, THE BABY IS COMING!

Everyone: WHAAT?

Linda: no, not really. I just needed attention.

Roy: I better talk some more in the next episode, or else.

Jayden and Melody: Or else WHAT?

Roy: …Or else Linda will have her baby?

Jayden: It isn't up to you when someone has their baby.

Melody: Yes. You are not the creator, Shingeru Miyamoto.

Roy: I probably am!

Just then, A strike of lightning comes down and hits Roy, while some strange, Angry, Japanese words are heard.

Lemmy: Then again, you are probably not.

Kamek: This episode is getting weirder and weirder. Let's call it a day.

Alyssa: Agreed. EVERYONE IN THE AUDIENCE, GO HOME!

Audience: MAKE US!

Alyssa: (smiles devilishly) with pleasure. Rosey, the switch.

Rosey turns on a switch, which makes the audience walk out of their seats, and into a deep abyss of lava.

Violent: Well, we hope you enjoyed the show tonight!

Jr: Violent, who are you talking to? We kicked out all of the audience members, remember?

Ludwig: She is crazy, Junior.

Violent: Crazy is in your name, so I am not even gonna fight with you, KOOKY.

Ludwig: Hey, what is your favorite color? Mine is your name, VIOLET.

Alyssa: Bowser, aren't you gonna stop this?

Bowser: Let's see where it goes, first.

Violent has Ludwig pinned down on the floor, punching him. He is getting beat up, obviously.

Kamek: Tune in next time for, "Ask my dysfunctional family"! Now, which one of these is an anti-fighting spell…

**Whoo! That was long! And random! I love stuff about History and social studies, so you might see some more of it… but it will be funny, of course! Not boring, like school. Anywhoooo, Ocs are still welcome, blah blah blah, R&R, lalalala. See ya! P.S: nothing has changed. only questions by PM, please. P.P.S: answer the poll on my profile, also. My future story depends on you…**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:**  
**First of all, let me just say that I did not answer yoshiwithamustache's review, I answered with PM when they did it over. I just wanted to say this because it is against the rules to do it in review, and I did not want any misunderstandings since you cannot delete reviews.**

DISCLAIMER: I only own Alyssa. Violent belongs to Kookylover98, Jeanette Violent owns Rosey and Jayden, Mariofan1394 owns Melody,Yoshiwithamustache owns Noel, and Nintendo owns Mario!

* * *

**chapter 3**  
Alyssa, Bowser, Bowser jr, Linda, the koopalings, and Kamek all came on the stage, with a scared looking audience.  
Alyssa: Do not be afraid. We will not treat you like we did the other audience.  
(FLASHBACK)  
Alyssa: EVERYBODY IN THE AUDIENCE, GO HOME!  
Audience: MAKE US!  
Alyssa: (smiles devilishly) my pleasure. Rosey, the switch!  
Rosey flips a switch that makes the audience walk out of their seats, and into an abyss of lava.  
Alyssa: MUAHAHAHAHA!  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
Alyssa: ok, that very last part did not happen.  
Audience member: did too! I was a member of the last audience, and I was also one of the very few who survived! We should take you to court!  
Alyssa: pfft. You and what army? I do not have time to argue with an audience member.  
Bowser: you tell them, Alyssa!  
Linda: Bowser, do you hear how she is talking to an adult? scold her!  
Bowser: ...uhmmm, I mean, Alyssa, stop...that?  
Linda: (glares at Bowser)  
Just then, the guests all came onto the stage.  
Kamek: who are you?  
Noel: The name's Noel.  
Morton: OHMIGOSH, WEWILLBEBESTFRIENDSIJUSTKNOWITSOWHATDOWEDONOWBESTFRIEND-  
Noel: can someone get him away from me, please.  
Violent: Sup guys?  
Ludwig: (mocking) Zup guys?  
Violent: You can't even say "Sup" without saying "Z".  
Iggy: I know right?! And it's always, "Vhat" or "Vhen" or "Vhy" !  
Morton: And don't forget, "Fazzer, fazzer, fazzer!"  
Ludwig: Do not hate on my accent. My very sexy accent.  
Violent: (thinking) he's right about that...  
Jayden: So, who's reading the questions today?  
Kamek: we are taking turns.  
Rosey: how?  
Kamek: we'll go in abc order. so, alyssa, you are first.  
Alyssa: sweeeet.  
Larry: ha, Roy is last!  
Roy: shaddup.  
Alyssa: ok, so, here is a set of questions from Kookylover98!  
Kookylover98's questions

Bowser: Is it a boy or girl? Which wod u prefer? And why?  
Linda: Seriously...wat do you see in Bowser?Was his fake muscles?  
Junior: Why do you look lik your dad? Do you LIKE looking like him?  
Ludwig: How many girlfriends hav you had? How many kisses have you gotten? Are you even virgin?!  
Iggy: Sooo how did you nd rosey meet?  
Wendy: So is there a problem with emo people?! Im emo for your information!  
Larry: Im after you...watch your back and sleep with one eye open...  
Morton: what did the fox say?  
Alyssa: wat was ur christmas lik?  
Ocs: Which koopa, magikoopa, or watever is your favorite one? Why?  
Lemmy: what did you get for christmas  
Roy: sooo...what wod you do if there were zombies in the castle? Who wod u leave behind? Who wod u take with you to survive? Why? Wod you fight the zombies? Wod you eat veggies your whole life? Wod you blame Mario? What is a 4 letter word eith a thousand letters in it?

Bowser: Well, we went to the hospital yesterday to find out...  
Everyone: And?!  
Bowser: It's a girl!  
Everyone: awww!  
Bowser: personally, I wanted a boy, so that I could replace him with Junior.  
Jr: what!?  
Ludwig: typical fazzer. you did that to me-  
Iggy: SEE?! there you go again with all that "fazzer" crap! It's "father" ! "father" !  
Ludwig: Iggy, go die in a hole.  
Lemmy: what did you just tell my bro to do?!  
Ludwig: I asked him to do a barrel roll.  
Lemmy: oh. my hearing is not what it used to be.  
Bowser: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! LET ME FINISH THE QUESTION! anyway, I was just kidding about replacing you, Junior! But it could be arranged...  
Linda: Girrrrrl, I honestly don't know. I must've had to be drunk or some crap like that.  
Melody: pretty much like you are now?  
Kamek: (looking on the floor) why are you drinking all of those cocktails?! you know no alcohol is allowed when you are pregnant!  
Linda: tssss. Calm down, kemak.  
Larry: I'm pretty sure it's Kamek...  
Linda: chill, yrral.  
Larry: ...  
Linda: fake muscles? naw baby, them is 100% real. hehe.  
Bowser: while I disapprove of your grammar, I agree with that statement.  
Kamek: she is drunk right now, apparently. she'll answer the question when she is, um, I guess sober.  
Bowser: why? you don't think she is telling the truth?!  
everyone: NOPE!  
Jr: WRONG! I look like momma "peach fuzz" peach!  
Everyone snickers, but stops when they see princess peach once again come onto the stage.  
Peach: Junior, don't say stuff like that on tv, or your "momma peach" will end you. Understand?  
Jr: go sit your peach fuzzed mouth down somewhere.  
Everyone: OHHHH!  
Peach: Well, at least I have a mom!  
Jr: ...Now, see, you didn't even have to go there. You wanna go?  
Peach: yeah, meet me at 4:00, homie.  
Alyssa: This was so weird. anyway , finish Jr.  
Jr: It's ok looking like him, I guess. He's pretty cool.  
Violent: haha, that was a good one!  
Noel: I know, right?  
Jayden: I can probably think of 10 people cooler than you right off of my tongue.  
Bowser: oh yeah?! GO!  
Jayden: , tom cruise, Napoleon Bonaparte, chris brown, michael Jackson, spider-man, Julius caesar III, Jackie Chan, Sonic, and Thor.  
Violent: Yes, Thor! no one can beat him!  
Ludwig: well, there was Jennifer, Rihanna, Beyonce, Katy, Ke$ha-  
Violent: ke$ha?! really? ewwww!  
Ludwig: shhh! anyway, Hayley, that girl from evanescence, and Selena. I have had 1 kiss from each, so that's 8. And yes, I am a virgin. I broke up with all of them in less than a week.  
Violent: you better not do me like that!  
Ludwig: I won't make any promises...  
Violent: LUDWIG!  
Ludwig: kidding!  
Bowser: my son went out with Beyonce? Ludwig, where the hell was I?!  
Ludwig: out of my business.  
Iggy: Ohh, it was magical! we were at school, the science fair to be exact. She was interested in my project, and I was interested in hers. It was chemistry at first sight. (sighs)  
Jayden: um, sounds romantic?  
Rosey: oh, it was! ^_^  
Alyssa: And that's why you're my favorite sibling, Iggy.  
Larry: I thought I was!  
Alyssa: You thought wrong. You are my THIRD favorite.  
Larry: THIRD?! who's second?!  
Alyssa: Luddy. Then it's you, Roy, Lemmy, Junior, Morton, and Wendy the worst sister in the history of the entire world.  
wendy: HEY! anyway, I'm sorry, but those people creep me out! they are like evanescence, my chemical romance, and fall out boy rolled up into one.  
Morton: I don't know where you're going but do you have room for one more, trouble-  
Wendy: Morton, stop singing Fall out boy!  
Larry: here you go.  
Kookylover98: what is this?!  
Larry: A restraining order. you are not to come within 100 feet from me.  
Kookylover98: you think that a piece of paper will stop me? I'll come back!  
she disappeared in thin air.  
Violent: weirrrd...  
Morton: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?  
Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Ludwig: I love ylvis!  
Violent: He doesn't love you. you used his foxes to make your hairstyle.  
Ylvis: I hate you, Ludwig.  
Ludwig: dude, fine with me. I do not like your music anymore.  
Ylvis: foxes, ATTACK!  
Ylvis's foxes all run after Ludwig.  
Violent: He needs to run, anyway.  
Alyssa: Fun! I beat up everyone, I got a wii U, Lemmy made me some bacon...(sigh) It was fun.  
Lemmy: I don't remember making you bacon.  
Alyssa: yeah, cause' I brainwashed you.  
Lemmy: What-!  
Alyssa: what? what are you talking about what?  
Ocs: KAMEK!  
Bowser: what?!  
Just then, Kamek comes through wearing a robe that says, "Year Of Kamek". The audience is applauding loudly.  
Kamek: OHMIGOSH, I WANT TO THANK VIOLENT, ROSEY, JAYDEN, MELODY, NOEL, AND ALYSSA FOR VOTING FOR ME! YOU GUYS ROCK!  
Bowser: why was it Kamek and not me?  
Ocs: Kamek is a cool hipster grandpa, and he is a chill - laid back dude that does not make us go in the dungeon.  
Kamek: Bowser is feeling some type of way.  
Bowser: how many people voted for me?  
Rosey: (looking at paper) only Jr.  
Jr: yay, dad!  
Bowser: lousy, good for nothing, teens.  
Larry: why weren't we allowed to vote?  
Wendy: Oc choice awards.  
Larry: Oh. well, how come Junior got to vote?  
Wendy: Because he is a spoiled little baby who gets what he wants.  
Jr: BALD-HEADED RAT! YOU WANNA GO?!  
Bowser: shut up, Junior! jeez, what has gotten into you lately?  
Melody: I honestly wanted to see them fight...  
Lemmy: I was my very own stop tickling me Lemmy doll! see, watch this!  
Lemmy procceeds to tickle Jr.  
Jr: GOD DAMMIT IT, STOP TICKLING ME, LEMMY!  
Kamek: that language, young prince!  
Lemmy: Christmas day was so fun! (beaming)  
Roy: If there were zombies, I would get out of the castle. I would leave behind Junior, because who wouldn't? I'd take everyone except Junior, just to irk him. I will run like hell because it is every man for himself after I get everyone out of the castle. Vegetables give me a rash, so no. I blame Mario everyday of my life. A four letter word would be "many".  
Ludwig: DING! TIME'S UP! CONGRATS ROY, YOU ARE NOT A DUMBASS!  
Roy: (gasps) REALLY? Oh my god! oh! my! GAWD!  
Jr: Actually, I didn't approve of the answers when he said he would leave me.  
Roy: Does it look like I care?  
Linda: I am sober now, can I answer my questions?  
Kamek: go ahead.  
Linda: It had to be his charm! he was so sweet, and gentle with me,and his muscles, I assure you, were not fake. He showed me that later on...  
Alyssa: EW! MOM!  
Linda: oh, I'll stop.  
Just then, Beyonce comes onto the stage. The audience is going crazy.  
Beyonce: Hi guys! and Ludwig.  
Violent: oh my god! Is it really you?!  
Beyonce: Yes, its me!  
Kamek: But why are you here?  
Beyonce: some strange turtle on a ball told me he would pay me $5,000,000 if I came over right now to do a concert!  
Bowser looks at Lemmy with rage.  
Bowser: what's wrong with you?! That is all of our life savings!  
Lemmy: At least the money went to good use!  
Bowser: uh-uh, no, I'm sorry mrs. Knowles, but you have to leave and give me a refund!  
Beyonce: nope. She was lost, in so many different ways, out in the darkness with-(Zap!)  
Morton: where did she go?  
Kamek: I sent her to Ludwig's room.  
Bowser: I STILL DON'T HAVE MY REFUND!  
Kamek: Too bad. You are a king, make some more money.  
Violent: Ludwig, you are spending the night at my house.  
Ludwig: vhy?  
Violent: Just because.  
Kamek: well, that's the end of the so called half show. who's reading next?  
Bowser: ME! ok, so the next questions come from-  
Jr: WAIT! MY NAME IS BOWSER, TOO!  
Bowser: you are a Junior, which starts with J. I am Bowser, which starts with B.  
Jr: NO FAIR!  
Bowser: Your mom isn't fair. Literally. Anyway, the next questions come from Yoshiwithamustache!  
yoshiwithamustache's questions:  
Hey y'all! This is Yoshiwithamustache! Or as some like to call me, Yoshi with the weird facial hair.  
Bowser: What happened to Clawdia? You "knocked" her up eight times then left her or what?  
Linda: Is the baby a boy or a girl? What are you going to name it?  
Alyssa: Can you go and like punch Morton for me please?  
Ludwig: How old are you?  
Lemmy: Why are you do damned ardorable?  
Morton: If Morton had a million dollars, he might shut up! Jk he'll never be quiet?  
Roy: Can you twerk?  
Wendy: Do up like Manga? You should totally read Death Note!  
Junior: Whats your favorite thing to paint?  
Larry: 666(evil) or 69(dirty)  
Iggy: If you want nightmares search Jeff the killer!  
Kamek: Is Kammy your spouse or your like you mom? Or maybe even both?(Creepy Smile)  
Ok I'm not sure if I'm aloud to ask y'all questions, but if u am, here's some questions for y'all.  
Violent: Are you a hipster? If not, who's the closest person you know to a hipster?  
Jayden: How many times a month do you go to Starbucks?  
Rosey: Do you take selfies?  
Melody: Do you like Vin Diesel?  
Okay this is really long but whatevzs! Lol I'm a retard! :D  
Yoshi with a Mustache  
-Smiles  
Bowser: heh heh, who is this Clawdia person, I wonder?  
Just then, Clawdia appears on the stage.  
Clawdia: BOWSER, YOU ARE COMING HOME RIGHT NOW, SIR! (glances at Linda) ...WHO IS THAT?!  
Bowser: My wife. NOW SHOO FLY!  
Clawdia: FLY?! I am a koopa!  
Bowser: A damn crazy koopa!  
Linda: You have ALOT of explaining to do when we get home, sir.  
Bowser: DAMMIT! Alyssa, do something!  
Alyssa: Rosey, flip the switch.  
Rosey flips the switch, which makes Clawdia walk outside, and into an abyss of lava.  
Audience member: THAT'S IT! WE ARE TAKING YOU TO COURT RIGHT AFTER THIS EPISODE!  
Alyssa: Try it, bub.  
Bowser: ...Anyway, I really don't know how I let Clawdia fool me up with 8 kids. I hope she is dead, now that she fell into that abyss of lava.  
Linda: The baby is a girl. I was planning on naming it Alyson, but Alyssa said that it sounded too close to hers.  
Noel: Why don't you name it rose? ...speaking of rose, I need one tattooed on me...  
Linda: Hey, good idea! Little rose!  
Bowser: But I wanted to name it Joanna Lindsay The Awesome!  
Melody: ummm...  
Linda: No. My baby is not gonna have a ghetto name like that.  
Alyssa: Sorry, I can't hit my siblings without a reason... OH, WHO AM I KIDDING? (punches Morton)  
Morton: OW! you're lucky you are a girl, with man strength! Otherwise, I would hit back!  
Ludwig: 71.  
Bowser: I knew it, I KNEW IT!  
Violent: Bowser, you obviously don't know about the game when everyone changes their age around, do you?  
Bowser: the what? game?  
Ludwig: Dad, I am 17, duh!  
Kamek: geez, even I know about the game, you imbecile.  
Bowser: Well I'm sorry, but you teens come up with new stuff every year! I can't keep up!  
Melody: your brain is the size of a peanut, that's why.  
Lemmy: I was dropped on the head as a baby :3  
Bowser: Really? if you drop a baby,that will make it adorable? Linda, can I-  
Linda: Don't even think about it, Bowser!  
Morton: yes I can be quiet! Now, who wants to hear my 1,000 page autobiography?  
Nobody raised their hands.  
Morton: " Morton Koopa Jr. was born on Aug. 19, 1997-  
Noel: (rips Morton's lips off)  
Jayden: how did you do that?!  
Alyssa: And most importantly, where's the blood?!  
Noel: Just a secret trick I learned.  
Roy: Can I twerk? FO' SHO'! MILEY, LET'S SHOW THEM HOW WE DO IT!  
Miley Cyrus appears on the stage.  
Bowser: JUNIOR, I DON'T WANT YOU SEEING THIS! (covers his eyes)  
Roy and Miley start twerking together, much to the audience's disgust.  
Ludwig: This is distubing...  
Violent: You better not be looking!  
Ludwig: Don't worry about that.  
Roy starts twerking on the wall. Bowser decides that he has enough.  
Bowser: Roy, that's enough! Miley, you can go-...where is she?  
Just then, Miley brings Wiz Khalifa and Juicy J onto the stage.  
Miley: If you a lame, that's a shame, you can't hang with us...  
Juicy J: J's on my feet, J's on my feet-  
Wiz Khalifa: I be rockin' (incomprehensible)  
Roy: ooh, I love this song! (twerks harder)  
Kamek: Gosh, music is not what it used to be. It's all about shoes, and women, and money.  
Bowser: ROY, STOP TWERKING TO THIS SONG! THE REST OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS A T RATED SHOW!  
Lemmy: I knew Roy was a girl! He twerks just like one!  
Roy: No. youtube taught me how to.  
Wendy: Heck yeah I like manga! And death note!  
Jr: My favorite thing to paint? my siblings, minus Alyssa, falling into an abyss of lava.  
The koopalings all scowl at him.  
Iggy: Well, that can be arranged. except for us falling in, it will be you tied to a clown car with dynamite falling into an abyss of lava, while Shingeru Miyamoto hits you with lightning!  
Rosey: wow, Iggy...  
Iggy: Guess I got carried away...  
Larry: 666 :)  
Iggy: oh, no no no no no no no! No more scary stuff, ecspecially after I read that Slenderman creepypasta! (shudders)  
Kamek: ...okay, I don't know how she could be both...anyway, she is neither. She got fired by bowser, and now she tries to sabotage me!  
Kammy appears on the stage with her broom.  
Kammy: you know that is a lie! Now, can you please step a few steps to the left where that exploding anvil is hanging?  
kamek: oh, sure. Anyway yes you- BOOM!  
Kamek steps out of the way just in time before he gets hurt.  
Kammy: EYEHEHEHEHEHEH!  
Noel: This feels like a Tom and Jerry cartoon.  
Roy: word.  
Violent: Nah, I'm not a hipster. But the closest person I know to be a hipster is Kamek :D  
Kamek: Aww, gee,thanks!  
Jayden: starbucks? ew, I hate that place! all those preppy people! and their wi-fi is slow!  
Larry: wi-fi slow? well, that's because I hacked it about a week ago.  
Melody: you are going to jail at the age of 12.  
Larry: No, Alyssa is! She is the one going to court!  
Alyssa: Larry, shhhh!  
Audience member: You are right, blue-haired turtle! she is going to jail now!  
The upper-cutting bus driver was in the audience, also.  
upper-cutting bus driver: YOU GOIN' TO JAIL NA!  
Roy: Oh please. That video is older than the moldy pizza in my fridge.  
Wendy: It was still funny when that girl got punched, though.  
Rosey: of course! that's how I update my facebook!  
Ludwig: I bet I have more friends than all of you! I have 1,995.  
Violent: 2,546.  
Ludwig: but...  
Rosey: 3,567.  
Ludwig: I...  
Jayden: 4,768.  
Ludwig: thought...  
Alyssa: (deep breath) 7,890,457!  
Ludwig: Liar! You can only have 4,000+ friends on facebook!  
Alyssa: not in the beta version! look!  
She shows Ludwig her 7,890,457 friends.  
Ludwig: yeah, yeah. vhatever.  
Noel: I don't have friends. I have my own anime and manga website. It has 10 million likes.  
Melody: I don't have time for facebook. Anyway, Vin Diesel? Sure. cool.  
Bowser: Thank god, it's over! Now I can strangle Iggy for no apparent reason! WHY YOU LITTLE- (strangles Iggy)  
Iggy: ACK! ACK! ACK!  
Linda: Bowser! stop that!  
alyssa: he is doing child abuse! you should take him to court instead of me!  
audience member: you are right. we will take both of you to court!  
Alyssa: oh! dammit!  
Bowser: Aww man...  
Melody: you had to be a retard at the end of the show, didn't you?  
Linda: now you've done it, Bowser! what if I have my baby tommorow?! you won't get to see your daughter, and Alyssa, you won't get to see your sister, all because you'll be in court tommorow!  
Bowser: sorry,baby. I will make it up to you.  
kamek: Well, time to end this very long chapter. Goodbye!  
Alyssa: I should flip that switch again since I am already going to court tommorow.  
Larry: you better not. they will press charges. don't ask how I know this.  
Alyssa: ...I won't?

**sorry for the long chapter. :/ and the weirdest ending ever...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! DISCLAIMER: I only own Alyssa. Violent belongs to Kookylover98, Jeanette Violent owns Rosey and Jayden, Demented and Disturbed owns Melody,Yoshiwithamustache owns Noel, and we also have Alli from Allithesupergenius004! Oh yeah, and Mario owns nintendo! wait a minute...**

**LAST TIME ON, "ASK MY DYSFUNCTIONAL FAMILY"...**  
Audience member: THAT'S IT! WE ARE TAKING YOU TO COURT RIGHT AFTER THIS EPISODE!  
Alyssa: Try it, bub.  
alyssa: he is doing child abuse! you should take him to court instead of me!  
audience member: you are right. we will take both of you to court!  
Alyssa: oh! dammit!  
Bowser: Aww man...  
**NOW, THE CONTINUATION OF, "ASK MY- *COUGH,COUGH* ok, I can't do the deep voice thing anymore. Maybe I should get Wendy to do it..*COUGH, HACK***

Linda, Kamek, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings were all sitting on the usual stage.  
Linda: Hello everyone! and welcome to "ASK MY-  
Audience: WE KNOW!  
Linda: Alright, damn! anyway, since Bowser and My own flesh and blood are in court right now, we will be showing you cutscenes of their hearing. But before that, let's bring out the guests!  
Violent, Rosey, Jayden, Melody, Alli, and Noel, all come onto the stage while the audience applauds.  
Violent: So, Bowser and Alyssa are in court, huh? shame.  
Ludwig: You should be in court, too! you beat me up and gave me a concussion on the first episode!  
Violent: Aw, calm down! I still luv you!  
Ludwig: Really?  
Violent: Nope :3  
Alli: It's probably a good thing Bowser isn't here. There would be one less koopa child being strangled.  
Melody: Agreed.  
Rosey: Iggy, are you ok?  
Iggy: I have second-degree claw marks in my neck, and I can barely breathe, but other than that I'm okay.  
Jayden: That doesn't sound ok to me...  
Noel: I'm sure if you put a tattoo on your neck, it will cover it up nicely.  
Kamek: Well, let's not sit here and chat! we have questions to answer! Alli, since your name starts with an A, you are going next to read the questions since Bowser isn't here.  
Jr: NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WAS NEXT! ME!  
Kamek: cry a river, build a bridge, GET OVER IT.  
Jr: OLD HIPSTER GRANDPA! YOU WANNA GO?!  
Kamek: Honestly, we should stop letting you watch Real Housewives.  
Jr: WHATEVA! I DO WHAT I WANT!  
Kamek: And South Park.  
Jr: WHAT YOU TALKIN' BOUT WILLIS?!  
Kamek: ...ok, not sure how you know about that show...anyway, let's give the readers a chance to google all those references you just said. **(Yeah, that's right, I know what you guys are doing. Any way, back to the first wall!)**  
Roy:(looks above) Da hell?  
Larry: Is that Shingeru Miyamoto?  
Morton: mmmmf mmm mmmh, mffff! (He speaks Japanese, idiot!)  
Noel: Music to my ears.  
Alli: ok, so these questions come iLoveLarryKoopax3!

iloveLarryKoopax3's questions:  
Yay! Question time!  
Bowser: Are you disappointed that you're not awesome?  
Ludwig: What was up with your hairstyle when you were Kooky Von Koopa?  
Lemmy: Do you want to be in the circus when you're older?  
Roy: As a kid, Bully Koopa, why was your shell pink?  
Iggy: What's your favourite colour besides green?  
Wendy: Why do people call you a man? You're very girly and you don't have a deep voice...wait actually I don't know about your voice. Do you have a deep voice?  
Morton: Why do talk so much?(That wasn't meant as an insult btw)  
Larry: Why are you so handsome?(Sorry for the awkwardness)  
Alyssa: Who is your favorite sibling out of: Iggy, Ludwig, and Wendy?

That's all! Bye!  
Linda: Bowser is absent right now, sorry. I will try to call him in the court...  
**IN THE COURT...**  
*And I was like, baby,baby,baby ohhhhh...* Beep!  
Bowser: hello!  
Linda: 2 things bowser. First, if you don't change that Justin Bieber ringback on your phone, I'll do it for you. Damn thing almost made my ears bleed. Second, you have a question!  
Alyssa:(in background) _Is that mom? Hi, mom! bring me some quiznos!_  
Bowser: no, now sit down! anyway, what does the question say?  
Linda: It's from, "iloveLarryKoopax3" and it says,"Bowser: Are you disappointed that you're not awesome?"  
Bowser: Well,listen here miss. I am awesome! There is no disappointment in my game!  
Judge: Excuse me, are you YELLING in my court?! you know that is not allowed! you must remain silent until the session starts!  
Jury member: He is on the phone, too!  
Bowser: hmph. snitch.  
Linda: oops, sorry Bowy! bye! (disconnects)

Ludwig: My hairstyle? Well, it's a long story...  
Violent: He never washed or bathed or combed his hair.  
Everyone: EW! (scoots chair away from him)  
Ludwig: aw, come on! I was only like 5!  
Melody: Bowser should have went to court years ago. He is obviously incapable of raising those kids.  
Linda: (phone rings) hello? uh-huh. No? ok... alright bye. Bowser told me to tell you that he knows how to raise kids, and that it's his ex wife's fault they're like that, not his.  
Alli: oh sure, blame Clawdia.  
Larry: Isn't anyone curious to know how he heard that from all the way in here?  
Lemmy: heck yeah! I am gonna be the best tightrope I can be! :p  
Linda: ...you...do that...  
Roy: My shell was pink because Koopas' shells change color after a while.  
Ludwig: Liar.  
Roy: What was that?!  
Ludwig: I said Bonfire.  
Roy: that's what I thought.  
Iggy: Green is the best color ever! No other color can top it!  
Wendy: I really don't know either! They're just jealous of me!  
Larry: oh yeah? watch this! Wendy,I ate your secret stash of chocolate golden coins!  
Wendy: **WHAT?! I AM GONNA KILL YOU, LARRY!**  
Jr: haha, your voice sounds funny! say "Leroy Jenkins"!  
Wendy: **LEEROYYYYYY JENNNNNKINS!**  
Jr: AHAHAHAH!  
Morton: mmmm, mmmmf, mmh, mmmmh, mmmm, mmmmmmf, mff!(yeah, I'm not gonna translate that)  
Noel: well, he can't talk now, because I took his lips! *pats pocket*  
Larry: well, thanks for telling me that! maybe we should meet up sometime...say, at the dark lands mall?  
Linda: you are not going on a blind date with a girl you don't know! unarmed, anyway. Here, take this samurai sword.  
Larry: Best stepmom ever!  
Linda(sighs) looks like I have to waste my phone minutes again...(takes out phone)  
**IN THE COURT AGAIN...**  
*One night and one more time, thanks for the memories- beep!  
Alyssa: Hi mom! Do you want to know what I want on my sub? Ok, I want tomatoes, pickles, cheese, salami-  
Linda: No hun, you have a question!  
Alyssa: ok, but hurry, court starts in 5 minutes!  
Linda: This question is from iLoveLarryKoopax3, and it says  
Alyssa: Who is your favorite sibling out of: Iggy, Ludwig, and Wendy?  
Alyssa: Wendy is out of the question, so that just leaves my two favorite brothers in the entire world!  
Iggy:(in background) _Alyssa, pick me! remember that Ludwig always makes you wake up early to be his test subject!_  
Ludwig: _that vas you, Iggy!_  
Alyssa: oh, er, look at the time! I guess I'll answer the question when I get out of court!  
Wendy:(in background)_ what if you go to jail?_  
Alyssa: The jail has a phone too, Wendy! Bye! *dial tone*  
Linda: Oh, shi- I mean shoot! Rosey, turn on the monitor! we are about to miss the first court cutscene!  
Rosey turns on the monitor, which shows a courtroom.

***THE COURTROOM***  
Judge: ALL RISE!  
The Jury rises.  
Judge: What is the verdict?  
_City of Atlanta v. Mabel Simmons._  
Madea takes a seat at a table beside Bowser and Alyssa.  
Madea: Hey Bowser, Hey Brooksdale. If the Lord get me out of this, I'm going by the church.  
Bowser: Better mean it.  
Madea: I'll go by the church.  
Alyssa: you better mean it.  
Madea: I mean it. Hey judge, Oh, girl, your hair is so pretty, who's doing your hair?  
Just then, Judge Mathis turns his chair around.  
Madea: wait a minute...is that who the hell I think it is?  
Bowser: (whispers) pretty much.  
Prosecuter: It's all spelled out there, Your Honor.  
Judge Mathis: Yeah, I'm looking at this case. Fraud, attempted murder, assualt, identity theft, vandalism! (shakes head) I don't even know how you still on the street!  
Madea: Well, see I-  
Judge Mathis: Did I ask you to speak? Anyway, It's time for some sentencing. Bailiff, what time you have on your watch?  
Bailiff: 5 to 10.  
Judge Mathis: Five to ten, that's your sentence. Have a good day.  
Madea: OH, HELL NO! YOU GON' GIVE ME FIVE YEARS? YOU AIN'T GON' TAKE ME BACK TO JAIL!  
the police start to take Madea away.  
Madea: I AIN'T GOIN', I AIN'T GOIN'!  
Bowser and Alyssa both have a look of disbelief.  
Alyssa: Dude! what if that crazy Judge makes us go to jail for five years?! or worse yet, TEN YEARS?!  
Bowser:(looks at camera) HELP LINDA! HELLLP!  
*End transmission*  
Linda:Tough judge.  
Roy: Dad and Alyssa are dead meat fo' sho' now.  
Larry: I never thought that in a million years they would finally catch madea.  
Kamek: Well, anywhoo, Junior I guess you can read now, you baby.  
Jr: I am not a baby!  
Wendy: Then how come you are wearing pull-ups?  
Jr looks down.  
Jr: GAH!(laughs nervously) Where did these come from, I wonder?  
Linda: you had an accident last night and you asked me to put them on you, remember?  
Jr: LINDA!  
Everyone: AH,HAHAHAHAHAH!  
Linda: Oh, you wanted to keep that a secret, huh? Just like when I told you to keep it a secret that I ran up Bowser's credit card bill! revenge, Jr. REVENGE.  
Everyone looks around awkwardly for a minute.  
Kamek: anyway, read Jr.  
Jr: Here are some questions, from Allithesupergenius004!  
Alli: She sounds smart!  
Allithesupergenius004's questions:  
Ludwig: Are you and Violent a thing? If so, can I see a romantic scene with you two with romantic music? (sorry Violent)  
Lemmy: You're my favorite koopaling(tied with Iggy and Larry)! Which is better; bacon or pie?  
Roy: If you HAD to pick, who's your favorite sibling (that also includes Alyssa)?  
Iggy: What is your favorite school subject besides science? Also, can I see you and Rosey be in a romantic scene as well?  
Wendy: What's it like not being the only girl anymore?  
Morton: How many wedding cakes can you eat in under a minute?  
Larry: What was the most recent prank you've successfully done?  
Junior: You're so cute! How do you like Alyssa being your sister?  
Bowser: Good luck in court...If you manage not to go to jail, how do you plan to capture Princess Peach fuzz next?  
Alyssa: As said to Bowser, good luck in court. What do you like to do with your siblings in your free time?

Ludwig: something like that. Anyway, here is a "romantic scene" of me and Violent's date!  
***EPIC TRANSITION***  
Ludwig and Violent were sitting on a park bench, holding hands while some romantic music plays in the background.  
Violent: I love you so much.  
Ludwig: No, I love you so much.  
Violent: But I love you alot.  
Ludwig: No, I love you alot.  
Violent: I love you till' infinity!  
Ludwig: No, I love you till' infinity!  
Violent: well, I love you more!  
Ludwig: No, I love you more!  
*Record scratches*Violent: I LOVE YOU THE MOST!  
Ludwig: NO, I LOVE YOU THE MOST!  
Violent: WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT THAT I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU LOVE ME?!  
Ludwig: BECAUSE THEN WE WOULD NOT BE EQUALLY LOVED!  
Both: ...  
Violent: This is stupid. Let's not fight, let's go eat dinner!  
Ludwig: ok, but I am paying for the dinner!  
Violent: I'M PAYING FOR THE DAMN DINNER!

Ludwig: To this day, we still don't know who payed for the dinner. I think that it was me, since Violent was broke that day.  
Violent: You told me to leave my money at home, that's why!  
Ludwig: I did no such thing!  
Lemmy: aww, thanks! And bacon is the most important meal of the day!  
Ludwig: No Lemmy, not necessarily. Bacon is full of fat and grease and that is the last thing someone as skinny as you needs. Hand it over.  
Lemmy: **MY PRECIOUS!** (holds bacon close)  
Roy: NONE OF THE RUNTS! But I guess if I had to pick, I would pick Alyssa. Girl sure knows how to fight, that's for sure!  
Larry: well, who is your second favorite?  
Roy: SHE DIDN'T ASK ME THAT, YOU RUNT! even if she did, it damn sure isn't you!  
Larry: Alright, alright!  
Iggy: my favorite subject besides science? It would have to be Math. I am pretty good when it comes to numbers!  
Roy: pfft, math is too easy!  
Iggy: Oh really now, Roy? I suppose you wouldn't mind solving this very simple equation,then. what is the square root of 144?  
Roy: well, uh, you add-  
Iggy: ANNNT! WRONG!  
Roy: I mean, you multiply, uh, a number to get, uh...  
Iggy: 5th grade skills, Roy! Come On!  
Roy: BAH! forget math! It is for losers, like you and Ludwig!  
Ludwig: oh, I'm a loser, Roy? Hey everyone, do you want to see a video of Roy being a loser? Rosey, if you could?  
Rosey turns the monitor on. The screen shows a video buffering, then Roy in a blue wig and a cupcake bra singing and dancing.  
Roy: CALIFORNIA GURLS, WE'RE UNFORGETTABLE, DAISY DUKES, BIKINIS ON TOP. SUNKIST SKIN SO HOT, WE'LL MELT YOUR POPSICLE! OHHHHH! OH! OOOOOHHH!  
However, Ludwig was taping the entire thing from the bathroom window.  
Ludwig: Hey Roy! say , " I'm a loser!"  
Roy: CALIFORNIA GUR- LUDWIG?! (high pitched girly scream) get out, GET OUT!  
Roy's cupcake bra malfunctions and whipped cream comes out of it and lands all over him.

Everyone is gasping for air due to laughing so hard.  
Larry: AHAHAHA! HELP! HEL- (gasp) AHAHAHA!  
Alli: 8 million views? I feel sorry for you, dude.  
Noel: wow, nice cups, Roy. No pun intended.  
Ludwig: Now who is the loser, Roy?  
Roy: Linda! make him delete that video!  
Linda: I have nothing to do with this!  
Iggy: Excuse me, can I finish?! Now, where was I? Oh yeah! here is a romantic scene of me and Rosey on one of our dates!  
***ANOTHER EPIC TRANSITION***  
Iggy and Rosey are strolling around the park. Ironically, it is the same park where Ludwig and Violent are having their date.  
Ludwig: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY MONEY?!  
Violent: YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BRING BACKUP MONEY, EVEN IF I SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO!  
Iggy: keep walking and ignore.  
Rosey: Right.  
*cue romantic music*  
Iggy: (sighs) Rosey, there is something I have to tell you...  
Rosey: yes, Iggy?  
Iggy: Me and you, we have perfect chemistry. There is no one who I am more compatible with than you. You make my control center increase in speed every time I see you.  
*record scratches*  
Rosey: uh...I like you too, Iggy! If you were trying to say that...  
They then watched the sunset together.  
Iggy: I find this yellow-orange star to be quite intriguing, don't you?  
Rosey: Uh-huh...

Jayden: Raise your hand if you didn't understand half of the words Iggy said!  
Everyone's hand (excluding Iggy and Ludwig) went up.  
Iggy: yeah, yeah. I read dictionaries, so what?  
Rosey: English next time, ok Igg?  
Wendy: It's ok, I guess. I just wish that she would try to act more like me!  
Everyone: NO! Hell No! No more Wendys!  
Wendy: Ok! jeez! don't cuss at me! I...get...**Angry! WENDY SMASH! WENDY KILL! WENDY EAT LEMMY BACON!**  
Melody: This family is weird.  
Noel: Oh, come on! they aren't THAT bad!  
Lemmy: No! you stay away from the precious! only the precious and I hear the secrets of the bacon! (psychopathic laughter)  
Noel: ...And I stand corrected.  
Linda: Noel, give Morton his mouth back so that he can answer his question.  
Noel: ugh. Fine.  
She puts Morton's mouth back onto his face.  
Morton: (gasps) I can talk? I can talk! But I can't stop talking or else I will lose my sense of talk!  
Ludwig: your sense of talk?  
Morton: I just stopped! oh no! I know! I'll say gibberish so that I won't stop talking! ffjxjdsnddjsddddbddddndjdiddkddijdddkddkxxxdjsoeieiieejjjashwjwieei-  
Linda: Morton, stop that! you are going to have a seizure! answer your question!  
Morton: huh? oh yeah, yes, of course! Lakitu, bring out the cakes!  
Lakitu brings out 200+ Wedding cakes in front of Morton.  
Lakitu: one minute starting...NOW!  
Linda: that's one!  
Ludwig: 2!  
Larry: 3!  
Lemmy: 5!  
Roy: 7!  
Wendy: 9!  
Iggy: 10!  
Jr: 12!  
Kamek: 15!  
Alli: 21!  
Melody: 34!  
Noel: 45!  
Jayden: 57!  
Rosey: 68!  
Lakitu: TIME'S UP!  
Morton: whoa, 68 cakes in a minute?! I'm awesome! I'm cool! I'm extraordinary! I'm exceptional! I'm-  
Noel: I'm putting these back into my pockets. (snatches lips)  
Larry: I put wax on the road and made Wendy's new Ferrari crash.  
Wendy: WHAT?! THAT WAS YOU?!  
Linda: Larry, pranks are supposed to be harmless!  
Larry: huh? pranks? ... Oh! I thought it said what was the latest revenge I did!  
Linda: What is this about revenge and crashing cars, young man?  
Larry: uh,um, nothing! Anyway, my latest prank was last week. It didn't go exactly as planned, though...  
***LAST WEEK***  
Larry: But I don't wanna cook dinner!  
Bowser: It is your turn to cook for the week, Larry!  
Larry: But I have to cook 15 turkeys and 8 hams! And that's just for YOU! I have to still cook for the rest of the family!  
Bowser: Better get to it then, Lawrence!  
He walked out whistling a tune.  
Larry kicked a pot in frustration.  
Larry: Grah! hmmm...you know what? I will cook! but I will add something extra...  
Pretty soon, it was dinnertime. Larry handed everyone their plates.  
Larry: ok, one for you Linda, Ludwig, Lemmy,- Oh, and here is a special plate for you, _ya fat adult mutant ninja turtle..._  
Bowser: What was the last part, Larry?  
Larry: nothing! just eat!  
Bowser picked up his fork, while Larry was watching him intently.  
Larry: (thinking) yes, pick up the fork! eat ALL of those stool laxatives I put in there! Muahahahahah!  
Bowser brings the fork at his mouth closer and closer, until-  
Bowser: (troll face) I am not that hungry tonight. Morton, would you mind switching plates with me?  
Morton: WOULD I MIND? NOT AT ALL!  
Larry tries to warn Morton not to eat the food using sign language, but Morton does not get the hint.  
Larry: ...Aw, well. At least someone's eating it.  
***LATER THAT NIGHT***  
Morton: (in bathroom) HOLY CRAP! MIYAMOTO, RELEASE THIS CURSE YOU HAVE ONTO ME! AUGHH!  
Larry: (In bed) pfft. I warned him.

Linda: I remember that! we had to make Kamek perform an air freshener spell around the entire castle that day!  
Morton: Mmmf mmf mmm mmh mm? ( was I really that bad?)  
Linda: you were worse.  
Jr: Aw, thanks! And yeah, she is a good big sister! She is better than Wendell.  
Wendell: (looks to the left) It's WENDY, not Wendell, you stupid author!  
**(Just for that, Your name is going to be Wendell now for the rest of this chapter! You hurt my feelings!)**  
Larry: ok, seriously! who the hell is that?  
Wendell: NOOOO!  
Alli: Just stop talking and then your boy name will not show up.  
Wendell: ... It's not working! She is still putting dots beside my name even when I am not talking!  
Linda: ok, I seriously need a monthly plan. (takes out phone)  
*I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing-* beep!  
Bowser: what it do, shawty?  
Linda:...Shut up, Bowser. Anyway,you haven't went into court yet?  
Bowser: No, we are the very last case. Anyway, do I have a question?  
Linda: yup. it's from Allithesupergenius004, and it says, Bowser: Good luck in court...If you manage not to go to jail, how do you plan to capture Princess Peach fuzz next?  
Bowser: Thanks for the luck, but it most likely won't do any good. Judge Mathis is sending everyone to jail! I watched this one case today, and the problem was that the guy threw a can in his neighbor's yard! The judge gave him 10 years!  
Linda: Judge Mathis is a very strict judge.  
Bowser: Hmm,_ if_ I manage to not go to jail, which won't be likely considering the fact that every case today went to jail, I will stuff the hag into a potato sack. That should work.  
Everyone in the court looked at Bowser.  
Judge Mathis: talking when I told you to shut up... 1 year...  
Bowser: 1 year?!  
Judge Mathis: mocking me...  
Bowser: But I wasn't-  
Judge Mathis: Talking back...I am writing all of this down, you know.  
Bowser: I'll be quiet.  
Linda: give the phone to Alyssa.  
Bowser gives it to Alyssa.  
Alyssa: Hi mom!  
Linda: why are you so happy? That Judge is going to take you both to jail!  
Iggy: _Actually, there is a 90% chance that they will go to jail. The other 10% is the chance that the judge will come to his senses and release them because his hellish heart has been cooled down by a cool tropical island song!_  
Linda: mmkay...anyway, Alyssa, question time!  
Alyssa: oh, ok! what does it say?  
Linda: it's from Allithesupergenius004, and it says Alyssa: As said to Bowser, good luck in court. What do you like to do with your siblings in your free time?  
Alyssa: Thanks for the luck, but I kinda wanna go to jail now! I was aggravating the police officers every once in a while, and I found out if that I go to jail, it will be legal for me to get a tattoo!  
Linda: No! No tattoos! If you go to jail, I will write a note saying no tattoos for you!  
Alyssa: _and I will rip it up..._  
Linda: what was that, young lady? you want me to show your friends and your brothers and sister your embarrassing baby pictures? Well ok! Hey everyone, here is a picture of Alyssa falling into the toilet when she was 1!  
Ocs:_ Aww! (stifles laughter)_  
Koopalings: _ooh, Blackmail_!  
Audience: _(snapping pics with their phones)_  
Linda: And here is one of her eating all of the soap in the bathroom when she was 2! She passed out a few hours later.  
Larry: _I used to do the same thing..._  
The sound of cameras snapping can be heard in the background.  
Linda: And here is one when-  
Alyssa: Ok, ok! no tattoos! I get it! Just put the pics away!  
Judge Mathis: young lady, quiet in my court!  
Alyssa: But-  
Judge Mathis: calling me a Butt... 2 years...  
Alyssa: No! I-  
Judge Mathis: telling me no...  
Alyssa: I didn't-  
Judge Mathis: telling me what you did or didn't do...**8** years...  
Alyssa: (makes a zipper gesture on her mouth)  
Judge Mathis: making gestures...  
Alyssa gives up and sighs in defeat.  
Judge Mathis: sighing in...defeat...  
Alyssa starts writing on paper and sends it out of a window.  
Judge Mathis: throwing paper outside...  
Alyssa: I GIVE UP! (hangs up phone)

A note lands in Linda's lap.  
Linda: From Alyssa: "In my free time, I beat up Roy, I play music with Ludwig, I scam people with Larry, I talk with Morton, I help Iggy with his experiments, I paint with Junior, I go shopping with Wendell, and I bounce on balls with Lemmy. Sorry I could not answer it verbally, because if I did, that crazy judge would be crazy."  
Roy: We are about to miss the last court cutscene!  
Linda: Rosey, the monitor!  
Rosey turns the monitor on.  
***THE COURTROOM***  
Bowser: Well, I guess it's our turn.  
Alyssa: Don't worry! I have a fool-proof plan! I don't know about you, though.  
Bowser: what?! oh,forget it. We are both going to jail anyway.  
Alyssa: you'll see.  
Judge Mathis : All rise!  
The jury rises.  
Judge Mathis : what is the verdict?  
_AMDF Audience v. King Bowser IV and Alyssa Brianna Marilyn Brooksdale _  
Judge: what is the problem?  
Audience/Jury member: Well, you see your honor, these two are television hosts and they were being disruptive in the last two episodes!  
Judge Mathis: (Looking at the paper) yes, I'm looking at it now. "sending audience members into an abyss of (adjusts glasses) lava, acts of koopa abuse..."  
Alyssa and Bowser glance at each other.  
Alyssa: What is your plan?  
Bowser: I don't know yet.  
Judge Mathis: Young lady, what was your motive behind putting them into Lava?  
Alyssa: Well, you see your honor, they were asking for it!  
Jury/audience member: Objection!  
Judge Mathis: Over ruled! anyway, do you have proof, ma'am?  
Alyssa: I sure do! It is all on my Iphone!  
A police officer takes Alyssa's Iphone and shows the "edited" video to the Judge.

Alyssa: EVERYBODY IN THE AUDIENCE, GO HOME!  
Audience: NO PLEASE! WE WANT TO GO INTO AN ABYSS OF LAVA!  
Alyssa: Oh goodness! Well, are you sure?  
Audience: WE WANT LAVA, WE WANT LAVA!  
Alyssa: Well...ok. Rosey, flip the switch, I guess...  
Rosey flips a switch that makes the audience walk out of their seats, and into an abyss of lava.  
Audience: YAY! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! YAHOO!

Judge Mathis: ...This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen!  
Alyssa is nervously bitting her nails.  
Judge Mathis: But if they want to be idiots, then let them! Ms. Brooksdale, you are off the hook! (Bangs gavel)  
Jury/Audience member: NOW JUST WAIT A MINUTE, DO YOU SEE MY NECK?! (points to neck brace)  
Alyssa: Yeah, I see your neck and your face. They are both ugly! AHAHAHA! I'M FREE! FREEE!  
She runs out of the court.  
Judge Mathis: Now, Mr. Koopa, can you please tell me why you performed koopa abuse?  
Bowser: Um, I watched The Simpsons on hulu plus?  
Judge Mathis: Do you have proof?  
Bowser: No, but I can get you a hulu plus account with a 1week free trial when you refer someone!  
Judge Mathis: Does it have episodes of Basketball Wives?  
Bowser: yes.  
Judge Mathis: Bad girls club?  
Bowser: yes.  
Judge Mathis: Bones?  
Bowser: yeah,- yes! any show you want!  
Judge Mathis: I hearby sentence you to be not guilty. One more thing though.  
Bowser: what?  
Judge Mathis: Does it have episodes of Reba, 30 rock, and Tosh.o?  
Bowser: Reba and 30 rock, yes. Tosh.o, I don't think so. They removed it.  
Judge Mathis: I change my mind. You are on parole. Bail is set at 3,000. (bangs gavel) case dismissed.  
Bowser: can I pay it now? I am a king, after all.  
Judge Mathis: sure.  
Bowser gives him the money.  
Judge Mathis: It was nice doing buisness with you. (bangs gavel again)  
Jury/Audience member: WHAT?! WHAT KIND OF COURT ARE YOU RUNNING HERE?!  
Judge Mathis: These are free episodes we are talking about here!  
Bowser: after the 1 week trial is up, you have to pay $7.99 a month. (Runs out of court) Freedom! FREEDOM!

Alyssa and Bowser are back on the AMDF stage.  
Linda: It's a miracle that you guys didn't go to jail!  
Alyssa: (grumbling) I still wanted a tattoo, though.  
Iggy: Did you cool down his hellish heart with a cool tropical island song?  
Alyssa: no. I showed him a fake video.  
Kamek: what if he finds out the video was fake?  
Alyssa: Let's just say I'll play a long game of hide and go seek.  
Melody: The real question is: How did you get off the hook, Bowser?  
Bowser: I gave him a free one week trial to hulu plus!  
Alli: Because everyone knows it's better than netflix!  
Jayden: Um, sorry to burst your bubble, but netflix is better.  
Ludwig: But Hulu plus has the best quality!  
Violent: Netflix lets you watch movies on your wii or other gaming device!  
Alyssa: Only one way to solve this: PICK A SIDE: HULU PLUS OR NETFLIX!  
Half of the audience: NETFLIX!  
Half of the audience: HULU PLUS!  
Alyssa: well, that didn't work. Maybe we should let the readers decide! Hulu plus or Netflix? tell the terrible author in the review section!  
**(no, tell the bratty little 12 year old emo freak!)**  
Larry: The ceiling has ears! Aahhh!  
Kamek: We have one more sheet of questions!  
Linda: Let's hurry this up! I have some red velvet cake in the refrigerator calling my name.  
Morton: mmmf mmm...(about that...)  
Linda: what? did you eat it?! I am gonna get you, Morton! Noel, throw his lips into the fireplace!  
Morton: mmmmmmmf! (Noooooooo!)  
Kamek: ok, so who is reading next?  
?: Me!  
Everybody: YOU?!  
Bowser: ohh! I thought for sure that lava would've killed you!  
Clawdia: That's right! me! I am gonna read the Q's next!  
Bowser: No way, Jose!  
Clawdia: Come on, please! I promise I won't cause any drama! please let me be on the show!  
Linda: Hmm...ok, but no funny stuff. Got that?  
Clawdia: Got it! ok, so these questions come from Yoshiwithamustache!  
Yoshiwithamustache's Q's :  
yoshiwithamustache's questions:  
Hey it me again! MUHAHAHAHAHA! (starts coughing) Well I'm back! Anyway here's some questions.  
Bowser: How expensive is it to buy Christmas presents for nine kids? One more on the way?  
Linda: Are you going to name the baby Rose? How about kanditwerkkanichiwa69?  
Ludwig: Are you a stoner? Or is anyone in your family one?  
Lemmy: Do you gamble?  
Roy: Pink is such a manly colour! (sarcasm)  
Iggy: Are you smarter than Ludwig? You guys are both super geniuses that suffer from mild insanity.  
Wendy: Your opinion on Noel?  
Morton: How many words can you say in three minutes?  
Larry: How old are you?  
Bowser Jr: Do you know 69 means?  
Rosey: Your favourite Disney movie?  
Jayden: Who's your bestie?!  
Violent: Do you like Noel?  
Noel: What's you opinion on everybody?  
Melody: Pineapples or coconuts? (SPONGEBOB REFERENCE!)  
Kamek: YOLO?

Bowser: well let's see...Alyssa wanted Tokyo, Japan for some reason, Ludwig wanted to go on a music world tour, Lemmy wanted all of the balls in the world, Wendell wanted 16 Lamborghinis, Iggy wanted to buy Apple Inc. , Larry wanted his own Nike commercial, Junior wanted all of the art museums in the world to have his art on display, Morton wanted a talk show with Wendy Williams, and Roy wanted to own all of the fighting arenas in the world. So yeah, how much did you think all of that costed?  
Audience: Tree fiddy!  
Bowser: ...Well, you all are correct! I had coupons, so that was my exact total!  
Alyssa: What is tree fiddy?  
Bowser: $3.50.  
Alyssa: oh.  
Linda: That sounds like a username you would find on a site like wattpad.  
Bowser: Ooh, Linda! Can we name it that?!  
Linda: Negatory!  
Bowser: Does that mean yes?  
Linda: No! we are sticking to rose!  
Clawdia: Why not both?  
Just then, Mexican music starts to play, as a bunch of people come onto the stage to lift Clawdia in the air.  
Roy: This author obviously watches too much TV.  
Linda: NO! NO MORE RANDOMNESS! PLUS, I JUST REMEMBERED THAT THAT IS A TACO SHELL COMMERCIAL AND NOW I AM HUNGRY!  
Bowser: (pats her stomach) it's ok...  
Linda: No, do not touch us. (pouts)  
Ludwig: Absolutely not! My eyes are not red, as you can see!  
Violent: They are blue! (gasp) you are doing another drug, then!  
Ludwig: No Violent. That is my original eye color.  
Violent: Really? I thought for sure your eyes were brown...  
Ludwig: And I doubt if anyone in my family is one, except for Roy and Kamek.  
Roy and Kamek: What? Why us?  
Ludwig: Because I can't see your eyes, so I'm just assuming.  
Kamek: These glasses are stapled onto my face.  
Everyone winces.  
Wendell: Ow, Kamek! why?!  
Kamek: Because I always lost them when I was a kid.  
Melody: so they stapled them to your face?  
Kamek: my parents were strict.  
Ludwig: Well Roy, that leaves you. TAKE OFF THE GLASSES!  
Roy: I can't. They are um, painted on my face.  
Lemmy:Yeah, right! then how come in NSMB Wii, your glasses were on top of the cake?  
Roy: That was a prop!  
Larry sneaks up from behind Roy and takes off the glasses. Everyone is amazed to see- Beautiful, girly, Red anime eyes!  
Roy: Are you guys satisfied?! Ya like what ya see?!  
Ludwig: Red eyes, just as I thought. But those are your natural eyes because I've seen them before. I just wanted everyone else to see them, too.  
Roy: FUUUUUUUUUUU-  
Alli: That's enough Roy for today.  
Melody: Tell me about it.  
Lemmy: Yeah! just last night, I won $50,000 on a scratch off ticket!  
Wendell: psh. Chump change.  
Morton: mmmf mmmh mmm mmm! (It's pretty much worthless!)  
Lemmy: I was so disappointed at the small amount of money I got, that I donated it all to One Direction for their cause!  
Bowser: what exactly was their cause?  
Lemmy: KickinggoodmusicoutofAmerica! or KGMOOA, for short.  
Bowser: I can't believe you! Now with that money, they will still be able to write music!  
Lemmy: I know, isn't it great?!  
Linda: let's just move on to the next question before this author makes them appear on stage, or something like that.  
**(Hey, that's not a bad idea! Thanks Linda!)**  
Linda: (whining) aw, I'm gonna starve! And I'm pregnant!  
Larry: Look on the bright side!  
Linda: ...  
Larry: ...  
Linda: Well? what bright side?  
Larry: Oh, was I supposed to tell you something to make you feel motivated? Because I got nothing.  
One Direction appears on the stage.  
Bowser: OUT!  
Clawdia: No! Let them stay! You belieber!  
Bowser: THAT! - might be true, but still! My wife is about to die of starvation, so just get out, please.  
Directioners: **THE STORY OF MY LIFE!**  
Ludwig: AAH! My eardrums!  
Alyssa: Bowser, can I flip the switch?  
Bowser: what switch? some people came over to uninstall it today.  
Alyssa: Dang! Well, I have arms! I can push them into an abyss of lava myself! I'll be back.  
She proceeds to push them out the door.  
Roy: real koopas wear pink!  
Lemmy: Too bad you are faker than Barbie.  
Everyone: Ohhh!  
Roy: At least I'm not short!  
Lemmy: At least I'm not a girl!  
Roy: At least I can twerk!  
Lemmy: I can twerk too!  
Roy: with what? You don't have NO BUTT.  
Iggy: This just got real. I got $50 on Roy!  
Jayden: pfft. Lemmy will come back.  
Lemmy: You should be ashamed to even have a butt! you have more ash than Wendell!  
Wendell: I am seriously getting annoyed, now. CHANGE MY NAME BACK!  
Roy: I can't help that Clawdia gave me a lil' extra, now can I?  
Clawdia: It's true.  
Alyssa comes back onto the stage.  
Bowser: did you send One Direction into an abyss of lava?  
Alyssa: No! The damn police had it roadblocked so I couldn't get through! That judge Mathis is one smart son of a gun.  
Bowser: well, where are they now?  
Alyssa: I think they went swimming in that huge fountain in the lobby. who cares, as long as they are not here!  
Bowser shrugs.  
Iggy: Yeah I'm smarter than Ludwig! He is like 5% smart, 95% crazy!  
Ludwig: You wish you were smarter than me! You couldn't even solve the hardest math problem in the world!  
Iggy: You can't even solve the puzzles on jeopardy!  
Ludwig: YOU can't even solve a rubix cube 10 times in a minute!  
Iggy: YOU can't even develop a new nintendo gamimg system in a second!  
Ludwig: Well duh, that is impossible!  
Iggy: Well how come I made the Wii U so fast? Huh? Answer me that, Ludwig!  
Ludwig: One, you did not make that. Two, the nintendo Wii U took 6-7 years to make, not one second you imbecile.  
Roy: STOP! THE NERD IN THIS ROOM IS TOO DAMN HIGH!  
Jayden: Roy! stop being so mean!  
Roy: you may not know this, but my name is Roy "Bully" Koopa, girly.  
Jayden: Girly? There is nothing girly about me Roy.  
Roy: Except the fact that you are a girl.  
Wendell: She is ok, but girlfriend has way too many tattoos for me!  
Noel: But tattoos are great!  
Morton: mmm mmf mm mmh mmm! ( but they hurt like hell!)  
Noel: man up! ...or at least boy up...  
Linda: Give Morton his lips back, Noel.  
Noel: You told me to throw them in the fire place remember?  
Morton drops to his knees dramatically.  
Morton: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMF! (It's pretty obvious what he's saying, don't you think?)  
Noel: Just kidding! here!  
Morton puts the lips back on his face.  
Morton: OHMIGOSH, I CAN TALK AGAIN!  
Linda: Yeah,now answer the question.  
Lakitu: Three minutes starting...NOW!  
Morton: ok. (takes a deep breath) icansayalotofwordsinathreeminutesdon'tyouknowIcansaymynewbornsister'snameIcansayRose20times!SeewatchROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSEROSE!  
Lakitu: 1 minute left!  
Morton: IcanalsosingmyfavoritesongreallyfastseewatchI'MFRIENDSWITHTHEMONSTER,THAT'SUNDERMY BEDGETALONGWITHTHEVOICESINSIDEOFMYHEAD-  
Lakitu: TIME'S UP!  
Morton: how many was that?  
Lakitu: Um, just know that you said ALOT of words ok?  
Larry: I am the same age as Alyssa.  
Melody: How old is Alyssa?  
Larry: The same age as me.  
Linda: stop being so difficult! how old are you?  
Alyssa: Since he is the same age as me, he is 12.  
Larry: No, I'm not! I am 31 years old!  
Bowser: I am not even 31 yet!  
Everyone looks at Bowser, then bursts into fits of laughter.  
Alli: YET? cool story, bro.  
Bowser: I'm only 24!  
Linda: You are 47, Bowser.  
Alyssa: He is 74! hahahaha!  
Linda: No he is seriously 47, for real.  
Alyssa: Oh. Well you should have told me that before I updated my Koopabook status.  
Violent: (on phone) " Just found out that my stepdad is 74!-feeling shocked." I like that! *Likes status*  
Alyssa: Thanks for the like, Vi!  
Jr: 69 is a number, duh!  
All of the guys start to chuckle.  
Roy: ...yeah, it's a number! sure! (stifles giggle)  
Jr: That's not what it means? I will search it on google, then.  
Bowser: NO! (takes Jr's phone and puts it in the coffee maker)  
Jr: Aww! My new Iphone 30 c? really dad?  
Wendell: It is not even out in the real world yet!  
Larry: Yeah, they are very behind! They are still on the Iphone 5c!  
Rosey: My favorite disney movie? It would have to be Snow White and the seven Dwarfs!  
Jayden: Rosey, since day one.  
Rosey: Aw, thanks Jay!  
Violent: Yeah! she is cool to hang with! And her tattoos look awesome!  
Noel: Thanks Vi! Anyway, everybody except for Bowser and Morton are cool with me. Morton talks too much. Bowser was born a lame.  
Bowser: Hey! I'm hip!  
Melody: who says hip anymore? only lame people.  
Wendell: Oh ma gawd dad, stahp embarrasin' meh!  
Bowser: Wendell! you know that type of grammar is not allowed!  
Wendell: It iz thiz stoopid aurthors falt, knot mine! N mi name iz Windy!  
Bowser: Sorry, I have this strange tendency to call you by your boy name. I don't know why, though.  
Melody: I suddenly have this sudden urge to watch TV. (Turns on TV Monitor) HA! That guy got hit in the head with a coconut!  
Just then, Morton gets hit in the head with a coconut from the sky.  
Larry: Miyamoto, why has thou forsaken us?  
Linda: Larry, how many times do we have to tell you? That is not Shingeru Miyamoto or the ceiling, it is a tortuous author.  
Larry: oh. well that sucks. will she be back in the next chapter?  
Linda: She better not! Or I am going to court for her!  
Kamek: Yeah, man! **Y**ou **O**nly **L**ive **O**nce!  
Roy: Unless Miyamoto resurrects you! Your argument is false.  
Kamek: Your identity is false! How do we know that you are the real Roy Koopa?  
Roy: And how do we know that you are not some wannabe hipster?  
Linda: Time to end this! Tune in next time for a new chapter of Ask My Dysfunctional Family!  
Kamek: Who's up for tacos?  
Everyone: Me!  
Kamek: We'll all get tacos...as soon as I beat Roy's ash for calling me a fake hipster!  
Everyone: Oh,boy...

**Long and random. Just how we like it at the Thisisafanfiction headquaters. Nah, I'm kidding, it's just me here. Anyway, you can tell me in reviews which is better. Hulu plus or Netflix? we shall see in the next chapter...TIAFF OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! To be honest, I didn't think that I would make it up to five chapters! But I guess you never know! Anyway, time for a disclaimer. DISCLAIMER: I only own Alyssa. Kookylover98 owns Violent, Demented and Disturbed owns Melody, Yoshiwithamustache owns Noel, Allithesupergenius004 owns Alli, and Jeanette Violet owns Rosey and Jayden! Mario belongs to Nintendo, apparently. Anyway, ENJOY!**

Linda, Alyssa, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kamek, and the koopalings were all sitting on their usual stage.

Alyssa and Linda: (dun, dun, dun) EVERYBODY GET UP! WHOO!

Bowser: BLURRED LINES!

Koopalings: I KNOW YOU WANT IT!

Jr: BUT YOU'RE A GOOD GIRL!

Kamek: Oh my god, will all of you please shut up?! We have been live for 5 minutes now, and you guys are STILL singing this terrible song! Plus, FYI, YOU SOUND LIKE MY BLENDER WHEN MY CAT GOT STUCK IN IT!

Alyssa: Why was your cat even in your blender?

Kamek: Have you ever heard of the phrase, "Curiosity kills the cat"?

Alyssa: No?

Kamek: Neither have I.

Just then, the guests all come out from behind the curtains.

Violent: Did a cat get stuck in a blender or something?

Ludwig: No, why?

Jayden: We heard something like that all the way from in the lobby.

Alli: We also saw One Direction playing in the fountain.

Rosey: I thought they were drowning…

Melody: Nah, I'm pretty sure they were playing.

Noel: Who cares? As long as they are not in here!

Clawdia come from behind the stage.

Bowser: OH NO! IT'S HARRY STYLES!

Clawdia: Harry Styles?! Wha-?! I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT! We look nothing alike! Besides, I saw him in the fountain drown-er-playing in it. Yeah, playing.

Bowser: Whatever. Just do not act crazy like you did last week.

Kamek: Ok, so, Iggy you are reading the questions this week.

Iggy: Alright! These questions come from Demented and Disturbed!

Demented and Disturbed's questions:

Ludwig: Why are you so cold?

Lemmy: Why are you so cute? I mean you're fun in Koopa form!

Bowser: Why are you acting so cray-cray?

Linda: Are you happy that you are having a baby?

Larry: Are you dating? 'Cause I know someone.

Iggy: Would you want another chain-chomp?

Kamek: Why are you AWESOME! 'Cause clearly it looks like Bowser should serve you.

Melody: Can you punch Morton in the face for me?

Violent: Do you love Ludwig a lot?

Roy: I don't know what to ask, but punch Morton in the face. Please?

Bowser Jr: I know someone who loves to paint. Do you want to meet her?

Alyssa: Do you like cheese?

Bowser: Do you know Melody's middle name?

That's all!

Ludwig: Cold? I am the nicest Koopa ever!

Iggy: You cut my other hairstyle off when you were mad at me!

Morton: You told me to shut up!

Roy: You called me a girl!

Larry: You stole my money!

Wendy: You said I wasn't pretty!

Lemmy: You poked a hole in my ball!

Jr: You left me in Wendy's world on NSMB wii!

Alyssa: YOU TOOK MY JOB!

Everyone: HE WHAT?!

Larry: HE TOOK YOUR JAB?!

Iggy: TOOK YOUR JAB!

Morton: DURKA DUR!

Alyssa: No, not really. South Park reference.

Everyone: Oh.

Violent: But anyway, our point is plain and simple. You are the coldest person to walk on the face of this earth.

Ludwig: Meh. Who am I kidding, it's true.

Lemmy: Aw, thanks for calling me cute! I just make the most out of each and every day!

Bowser: In a bad way! Your idea of fun is destructive!

Lemmy: How so?

Bowser: Well, for starters, every time you leave the house, something blows up! Just look at this flashback!

***FLASHBACK***

Lemmy: DAD! I'm going out!

Bowser: Ok, but be safe!

Lemmy exits the castle. As soon as he does, Bowser breaks out into tears.

Bowser: (sobbing) he was a good son. Oh well. Iggy, you're second oldest now.

Lemmy walks around the Dark lands, unaware of the damages he is causing just by WALKING past objects.

Man: MY WATERMELON STAND! (BOOM!)

Woman: MY CAR! ( BOOM!)

Man 2: MY TITANIUM WALL! (uh…BOOM!)

Lemmy: Yes, it sure is a good day to go walking!

***End***

Lemmy: I didn't blow up a titanium wall!

Bowser: Yes you did. You are the 8th wonder of the world for that.

Alyssa: Gosh Lemmy. I'm going to need you to stay away for a few days, K?

Bowser: I'm not the only one! That should have been a question for everyone!

Clawdia: But you are the craziest.

Bowser: You are the UGLIEST!

Clawdia: The don't call me Clawdia for nothing. (Takes out 10 inch claws)

Bowser: (with a chair in his hand) BACK I SAY! BACK!

Linda: Uh-huh. So this isn't crazy to you, Bowser?

Bowser: No. NOW BACK YOU DEMON FROM THE FIRE PITS!

Demon: I'll get you!

Melody: Clawdia, eat a snickers.

Demon: huh? Why?

Alli: Because you turn into a Demon when you are angry at Bowser.

Violent: (hands snickers) Better?

Clawdia: Better.

Bowser: Phew! Who knew candy could save lives? Mine, to be exact.

Linda: Am I happy that I'm having a baby? Yes. Am I happy that I'm the one _carrying _the baby? NO! Every little thing annoys me!

Larry: Linda, I crashed your new Ford Focus. You mad?

Linda: No sweetheart, I can go buy another one.

Morton: Linda, I put a virus on your computer. You mad?

Linda: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M MAD! REALLY?! MY NEW MACBOOK?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! MY NEW MACBOOK! UNBELIVABLE!

Clawdia: You better stop yelling at my child!

Linda: Or what? What you gonna do?!

Clawdia: (takes out claws)

Alyssa: OH NO! Violent, give her another snickers!

Violent: I'm all out!

Clawdia gets closer and closer to Linda.

Alyssa: KAMEK!

Kamek: I'm on it.

Kamek takes out his tazer.

Demon: Wait! WHAT ARE YOU DOING-GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! (falls on floor)

Violent: (Turns to Ludwig) Now I see where you get your craziness from!

Ludwig: I'm not crazy! I am a composer!

Noel: A crazy composer.

Larry: Um, to be specific, who is this "Someone", you are referring to?

Linda: Uh-uh, no Larry! No more girls! First it was this iLoveLarryKoopax3 girl, now someone else?

Larry: ( baby voice) But Wenda, I can't help that girls wuv meee…

Linda: No Larry.

Larry: BUT WENDA, I CAN'T HELP-

Linda: Alright, fine! If you get abducted or end up missing, don't say I didn't warn you!

Larry: Yesss…

Iggy: Heck yes! Lemmy killed my other one!

Everyone: ohh…

Lemmy: How was I supposed to know you weren't supposed to keep those things locked up in a closet with no food or water?

Iggy: REALLY?! YOU DON'T HEAR HOW YOU SOUND RIGHT NOW?! Chain chomps have to be fed steaks EVERY 30 minutes! You let it starve for a WEEK!

Bowser: Wait a minute here! You were giving that mutt my premium steaks?!

Iggy: Uh, no?

Linda: Yes you did. You let that dog eat whatever it wanted, when it wanted!

Bowser: (with reading glasses and a calculator) You owe me exactly…$857,896,567 in steaks.

Melody: You know how to use a calculator? I'm shocked!

Alli: He knows WHAT a calculator is? I'm baffled!

Jayden: You wear glasses? Ha, nerd!

Rosey: Jay, that isn't nice! Iggy's right there!

Iggy: I'm used to it. Anyway, where am I supposed to get that type of money?

Bowser: Better figure something out, or you can kiss that Ipad 450c you wanted goodbye!

Iggy: NOO! NOT THE IPAD 450c! THEN I'LL HAVE TO GET THE IPAD AIR!

Jr: Gosh, those real-world people are so behind…

Kamek: I KNOW RIGHT?! That's what I said!

Bowser: tss. Kamek, you WISH you were better than me!

Just then, Billy Mayes walks onto the stage.

Everyone: BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!

Billy: SHHHhhhh! Anyway, Billy Mayes here! Has something like this ever happened to you?

He takes a big remote control out of his pockets

Alyssa: What are you doi-

**(REWIND)**

Kamek: I KNOW RIGHT?! That's what I said!

Bowser: tss. Kamek, you WISH you were better than me!

**(FAST FORWARD)**

Bowser: How the hell did you do that?

Billy: Some tall girl with glasses gave it to me to torture you guys!

Everyone: Oh. (glares at the ceiling)

**(EYEHEHEHEHEH!)**

Larry: Really Aly?

**(HEHEHEH! Heh. Yeah.) **

Billy: If you answered yes to my previous question, then you need, the "Better Tazer"!

Audience: What does it do?!

Billy: It tazes the person who is better! Just watch! Will you two ugly-looking things stand side by side please?

Bowser: Ugly?

Billy: Now I'll just, stand in front of both of you, and press this trigger…

The trigger releases an electrical shock, and shocks Kamek.

Kamek: AHH! I can see the light… NO, THAT'S JUST A SECOND SHOCK! ARGHHH!

Bowser: What?! How is Kamek better than me?

Kamek: (on floor) Told you…

Billy: Yes, the better tazer! It works! Only $3,786! Look at the number below to order now! Rick, the disclaimer.

Rick: wearenotresponsibleforyouridiocyIfyousueorplantosue,pleasesuethistvshowforallithasThisproductmightcausedeathWewillnotcometoyourfuneral,butpleaseleaveussomemoneyinyourwillThiswillbemandatoryAreyoureadingthis,what'swrongwithyou?Youreyeswillbebadjustlikethisauthor'seyesifyoukeepreadingthisStopyoudummyDUMDUMPOPThe "Better Tazer"! It works!

Bowser: (face palms) please leave.

Billy: OK. We're gonna go play in the fountain with One Direction! Come on, Rick!

Bowser: Thank goodness!

Ludwig: Goodness? I thought we were evil!

Bowser: Oh. Well, thank badness!

Melody: Can do. (Walks up to Morton and punches him)

Noel: ME NEXT! (punches Morton also)

Roy: Hey guys! Bullying isn't cool!

Melody: Roy? Is that you?

Alli: Did you suffer a brain malfunction when you were twerking that day?

Roy: You guys didn't let me finish! Bullying isn't cool…_unless _the person being bullied is Morton!

Morton: THIS IS MADNESS! STOP HITTIN' ME!

Melody: No. We don't like you.

Noel: And I sure as hell don't. Soo…(goes back to hitting him)

Violent: Sometimes. Other times, he is a fat dumb butt.

Ludwig: How so?

Violent: Just know that you are, ok?

Roy: With pleasure! (punches Morton)

Morton: ALRIGHT, THAT DOES IT! (takes out phone)

Alyssa: Who ya callin'?

Morton: my lawyer.(On phone) Yes, hello? Yeah… Can you come over? Right now? Ok, thanks! (closes phone)

Just then, a girl comes through the doors. She is a tan girl, that has short black hair, and is wearing Ray band glasses, and an all white business suit.

Everyone: YOU?!

Aly: That's right! ME!

Bowser: You- you can't be here! Who's writing the story?!

Aly: Got it covered.

**(TRANSITION)**

Monkeys are shown in a big building that says "Thisisafanfiction Headquaters"

Monkey 1: Get those reports done, Johnson! Ms. Aly needs them there by Tuesday!

Monkey 2: (Beating on typewriter)

Monkey 1: Keep up the good work, Johnson.

Monkey 3: Where is Ms. Aly?

Monkey 1: A meeting, or something like that…ANYWAY,LET'S GET TO WRITING THE RANDOM, PEOPLE!

**(End)**

Alyssa: We don't care! We don't like you.

Everyone: YEAH!

Aly: I am a lawyer/stunts person/baker/fan fiction writer/ monkey trainer. I don't care if you don't like me, my head quarters are making money. Anywhoo, let me come to do what I came to doooo…(starts writing) alright, here you three go…

Roy, Melody, Noel: What is this?!

Aly: A restraining order. If you hit Morton again, you will go to jail for a million years.

All three of them stand there, stunned.

Roy: But we have to bully Morton!

Melody: He is such a dork!

Noel: What they said!

Aly: Just doin' my job. Toodles!

She starts to walk off the stage.

Aly: Oh yeah! Linda, you are having a baby, a girl if I'm not mistaken?

Linda: (sarcastically) Nooo…I'm having a boy, of course.

Aly: (laughs) Well you are now! (takes out notepad) So let's just change Rose, to Ron, and-

Linda: NOOOOO! I WORKED SO HARD FOR A GIRL!

Aly: I know, ain't I a stinker? BYE!

Linda's left eye started to twitch.

Bowser: I recommend you guys take cover.

Alli: Don't have to tell us twice.

Everyone hides behind a piece of furniture.

Bowser: 3...2...1...

(BOOOM!)

Linda: ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME, SHE JUST CAN'T COME ON TO A STORY THAT WAS DOING SO WELL, AND JUST CHANGE MAJOR THINGS LIKE THIS, SHE BETTER NOT LET ME FIND HER ON THE STREETS OR THINGS WILL HAPPEN THAT HER STUPID BUTT WON'T BE ALLOWED TO TYPE ON THESE CHAPTERS DUE TO IT BEING RATED T! GOSH, I SWEAR, I WILL END YOU, YOU-you hear, I-I'll end-(passes out due to not putting periods between her sentences)

Bowser: (Gets off of the floor) That is the third person that passed out today.

Alyssa: It's for the best.

Jr: Sure! Is she hot! Can she kiss?

Everyone looks at Junior like he was a new species of rat.

Jr: …I mean, girls? Ew.

Alyssa: CHEESE?! AAAAAAAHHHH!

Melody: What's wrong with cheese?

Alyssa: I'm lactose intolerant!

Wendy: …My boy name didn't come up? MY BOY NAME DIDN'T COME UP!

Alyssa: Uh, hello? Can- can I finish?

**(Oh, thanks for reminding me, Wendy! How did I forget about that…)**

Wendell: NOOOOOOOOO-(blows up)

Larry: Did she really just blow up? This author is running out of ideas…

Wendell: No, I didn't blow up! I had a meltdown, but I didn't blow up!

Alyssa: Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but CAN I FINISH, PLEASE, CAN I FINISH?! …ok, I'm finshed.

Bowser: Duh. It's Liz-

Iggy: Dad, No!

Bowser: what?

Iggy: That author wants you to say Melody's middle name because something bad will happen if you do!

Bowser: Phew! Thanks son! That tricky author almost got me to say Melody's middle name, Lizzie! I mean, how stupid does she think I am?

Alli: I'm guessing she must think that you are very stupid.

Iggy: …Oh, dad.

Melody's right eye starts to twitch.

Roy: Take cover again!

Bowser: What? Why?

Everyone takes cover except for Bowser.

Melody: BOWSEER!

Bowser turns around.

Bowser: Oh hey Melody! What's wrong with you? You look mad. You mad? Wait, why are you growing by the second? Why are you breathing fire? Wait, is that coming towards me? 'Cause it sure looks like it! Yeah, it is! Ooh, that hurts! Ow. Ow Melody! OWWWW!

Melody goes back to normal size and stops burning Bowser to a crisp.

Melody: Hey guys, what happened?

Everyone gets off of the floor.

Jayden: Uh, you kind of went crazy…

Melody looks at Bowser. He was a pile of ashes.

Melody: Oh, I do that sometimes. Mostly when someone calls me by my middle name.

Alyssa: Who's reading the Q's next?

Jayden: That would be me! So, these questions come from Allithesupergenius004!

Allithesupergenius004's questions:

Here are some more questions!

Ludwig: If you become ruler of the Darklands, which sibling would kick out first? And how would you celebrate by becoming King?

Lemmy: Who's your favorite sibling? And if you had to, who would you choose: Iggy or your ball?

Roy: In your opinion, which is more manly; pink or purple? Many of the guys I know think purple is a manly color as well, so I need an opinion from a true man.

Iggy: Everyone knows the square root of 144 is 12! Anyways, how long have you and Rosey been a thing?

Wendy: What is your favorite cosmetic company? And which would you prefer: trendy or urban classy?

Morton: What do you like to talk about the most?

Larry: Do you have a secret crush on anyone?

Junior: Where is your favorite place to paint? And have you ever painted on your dad's bedroom walls?

Bowser: How much do you pay your minion a every month? Do you even pay them?!

Alyssa: Who's your favorite sibling? Who's your least favorite (besides Wendy because we all know you don't like her)?

Ludwig: If I was ruler of the Darklands, I would kick out Junior. To celebrate me becoming king, I would gather everyone up, and have a my super sweet sixteen style party. You know, like those spoiled teenage girls on MTV?

Lemmy: Don't you have to be sixteen to have one of those?

Ludwig: Soulja Boy was turning 18 and he had one!

Violent: Besides, it is not even your birthday!

Ludwig: My birthday is right around the corner!

Larry: Your birthday is 7 months from now.

Ludwig: Just shut up! You will not talk to your future king like that!

Bowser: who said you were next in line to be royalty?

Ludwig: somebody…

Bowser: Somebody lied! Junior is next, not you!

Nelson from the simpsons was in the audience.

Nelson: HA HA!

Ludwig: Shut up! I'll get there one day…

Lemmy: my favorite sibling? Iggy of course! But if I had to choose between my ball and Iggy, let's just say you lose, Iggy.

Iggy: What?! A ball over your own flesh and blood?! We are practically twins!

Lemmy: You're right! That's why I choose my ball! I want something different for a change.

Iggy: Don't talk to me no more, man! Forget you, ok?! Forget you!

Wendy: All of that drama was not called for!

Iggy: Drama? Wendy, you freaked out when-

Wendy: Shut up Iggy! Let her forget!

**(Oh, I didn't forget. I just stopped calling you that because it is a running gag. They get boring after a while. Just look at South Park.) **

Wendy: Meh. At least she stopped calling me that.

Roy: Pink of course! It shows courage and strength! And thanks for calling me a true man!

Larry: Yeah, 'cause only a true man can have girly anime eyes.

Roy: That doesn't mean anything! At least I didn't have to go to grasslands to fight Mario!

Iggy: Yeah Larry, that world was pretty suckish if you asked me.

Larry: Well luckily, I didn't ask you, so (blows raspberry)

Iggy: Everyone except for Roy, apparently! Shameful. Anyway, me and Rosey? We have been a "thing" for 3 months now…

Rosey: (hugs him) It's true ^_^

Wendy: Maybelline, of course! The slogan describes me perfectly! "Maybe she's born with it, Maybe-

Roy: "She got thrown in a ditch from being so ugly"!

Wendy: UGH! Roy, you ruin everything!

Roy: No I don't! I make everything _difficult._

Wendy: Now, Before I was so rudely interrupted, I would perfer Urban classy! It makes me feel like I'm in the city, WHICH DADDY WON'T LET ME VISIT!

Bowser: Now, Wendy, we've already established why you can't go to the city. You will scare the living crap out of everybody. Now, can you be a good little girl and sweep daddy up?

Wendy: NO! LET ME GO TO THE CITY!

Bowser: sweep me up and I will think about it.

Wendy: OK! (sweeps up the ashes that are Bowser)

Morton: What I like to talk about the most? Chips! Cookies! Sodas! Babies! Luigi! Angry Birds! Iggy when he found out he did not have a single friend!

Iggy: I do have friends!

Morton: Yeah, right! Like one or two nerds probably!

Noel: He has more friends than you.

Melody: Yeah.

Morton: Watch it. I will get my lawyer back in here again.

Everyone: NO!

Morton: That's what I thought.

Larry: Nooo, but two girls have a crush on me! Does that count?

Alli: Not really. You have to like one of them back.

Larry: Aw, I just can't decide! Maybe I'll take Linda's advice and wait until I'm older! But that won't stop you from trying, right girls?

Fan girls: NOOO! AAHH! LARRY! WE LOVE YOU!

Bowser: Alright, get out!

Fan girl 1: Did a pile of dust just talk to us?

Fan girl 2: what? No, that's impossible. Ashes can't yell.

Bowser: Get rid of them, Larry!

Larry: Alright. Hey girls, who wants to go swimming?!

Fan Girls: US!

Noel: Isn't it like, Winter? Why do they want to go swimming?

Larry: (shrugs) I really don't know. Anyway, just go to that big fountain in the lobby, where One Direction, Billy Mayes, and Rick are swimming!

Fan Girls: AAAAAH! One Direction!

They all ran out.

Jr: My favorite place to paint is Alyssa's room! She never suspects that I use her room because I steal kamek's wand and clean it up before she gets back from hanging out with Trent!

Alyssa: (laughs nervously) Trent? Who is Trent?

Wendy: That fire bro I set you up with? The one you kept calling cute at the mall?

Bowser: You are lucky that I don't have eyeballs at the moment to glare at you. Just wait until Kamek and linda wakes up and hears about this.

Alyssa: No! don't tell my mom! She will use it for blackmail every time she wants me to do something!

Ludwig: You do know that we will too, right?

Alyssa: (sighs) My life never gets easier.

Jr: I do believe all of you are interrupting me. And heck yeah I did! He took a dollar from my allowance, so I won't be doing that again anytime soon.

Melody: How much is your Allowance?

Jr: It was $567,897,432. Now it's $567,897,431!

Alli: What would you do with that type of money anyway?

Jr: Art museums cost money, you know.

Just then, Linda and Kamek woke up.

Bowser: Ooh, Linda! I am so glad you woke up! I have some dirt on your daughter! She has a boyfr-

Alyssa: No I don't mom! Don't believe him!

Linda: What? What does she have Bowser?

Audience: A BOYFRIEND!

Alyssa: Just wait until I get that switch installed back…

Linda: A boyfriend?! Alyssa you need to get those grades up, instead of worrying about a boyfriend! What's his name?

Alyssa: Uh, nunya.

Linda: Well, tell him that his name sounds like a girl's.

Bowser: What?! You aren't concerned that she has a boyfriend?

Linda: I am, but I'm more concerned about why you are in a glass jar in the form of ash.

Bowser: Long story.

Linda: oh. Well do you remember why I passed out? Because I don't.

Everyone: YOU HIT YOUR HEAD!

Linda: Oh.

Bowser: I pay them in Bowser bucks!

Melody: What are Bowser bucks?

Bowser: Bowser bucks are what I pay Kamek, the goomba maids, and the koopa troopas in my castle!

Kamek: And they suck! Do you know how many Bowser bucks you need in order to get ONE dollar? 10,000,000! And I've only gotten 50 Bowser bucks so far!

Noel: So, you haven't even made a dollar yet?

Jayden: I would quit if I were you. Just saying.

Kamek: I wish I could, Jayden. But I have a contract.

Alyssa: My favorite sibling is Iggy! He is such a nerd! My least favorite sibling, besides Wendy, is Morton I guess. He invades my personal space too much.

Morton: No I don't! I just start talking without asking you if you want to start a conversation with me.

Alyssa: (scowling) Morton, what do you think that is?

Morton: I just told you!

Alyssa: (face palms)

Bowser: Kamek, will you change me back?

Kamek: Bowser, will you raise my pay?

Bowser: You already have 50 Bowser bucks!

Kamek: Oh well. I guess you don't want your body back.

Bowser: Alright! How about this coupon for a stuffed crust pizza at Koopa Hut with purchase of Koopa bread?

Kamek: (takes coupon) much obliged. (changes Bowser back)

Bowser: I'm Back! I'M BACK! BABY I'M BACK!

Melody: Call me that again, and the consequences will be worser.

Jayden: Who is reading the questions next?

Kamek: That would be me!

Jr: I thought you already read questions!

Kamek: My name is next. You people are not skipping over me. These questions come from Yoshiwithamustache!

Yoshiwithamustache's questions:

Hey I'm back! Muhahahaha(cough)hahahahahahahahaha!

Bowser: Can you convince Linda to name the baby Kanditwerkinhkanichiwa69? I really liked that name.

Linda: What do you do for a living?

Ludwig: Seductivley eat butter for Violent?

Lemmy: You're so small yet your the second oldest? How?

Morton: Can Noel throw away your lips please?

Wendy: Are you a mother fluffin' hipster?

Iggy: Are you insane?

Alysa: Go to a random public place and yell at te top of your lungs, I LOVE DUCKS!

Larry: Ceiling cat is watching you.

Jr: Do you know what 420 means?

Roy: Go watch some Pewdiepie.

Noel: How life? How many tattoos do you have?

Alli: Whats your stance on the Koopalings?

Jayden: Are you sad Paul Walker died?

Melody: Do you like Daisy?

Rosey: Do you like the baby being named rose?

Violent: Hi,... Violet! (Muhahahahaha!)

Kamek: Go and be 420.

Bowser: Linda PLEASE! Can we PLEASE name the baby that?! PLEASE!

Linda: Not until this author changes my baby back to a girl.

Bowser: Don't worry. While Linda is asleep in the hospital bed, I will sneak and change the name, ok?

Linda: I'll never sleep. Anyway, I am a police officer for Isle Delfino. The reason I'm home now is because I'm pregnant. They pay me pretty well, but sometimes I still use Bowser-the-cheapo's money.

Ludwig: AWWWwwww! Why?

Violent: Come on. Eat the butter for me, you fatty.

Ludwig: Ugh. (Takes out a stick of butter and starts eating it seductively)

Bowser: And he wonders why weight watchers isn't doing anything for him! Eating butter by itself!

Ludwig: (finished) Ughh…I don't feel so good. I feel like I gained 30 more pounds.

Violent: (pokes fat) It's possible.

Lemmy: Well, King dad said that I was premature, so maybe that's why I'm small. Height doesn't mean anything, it's what inside that counts.

Noel: Wow Lemmy, that was kind of, deep, for you.

Lemmy: (puts ice cream in a waffle maker) WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I THINK THIS WAFFLE MAKER IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE OR SOMETHING.

Noel: Never mind.

Morton: Oh, of course she can! But I won't make any promises that my homegirl Aly won't pop out of no where!

Noel: Dammit. I will get a hold of that restraining order.

Wendy: No Way! You are probably thinking of Kamek. He is the real hipster here.

Kamek: That would be true!

Iggy: What? Psh, no! I'm what you might call "visibly disturbed"

Rosey: You aren't that bad, Igg.

Larry: You just haven't been with him for that long yet! Just look at what he did last Halloween!

***LAST HALLOWEEN***

Iggy was at the castle all by himself, working on some type of gadget.

Iggy: Almost done! Just need to tighten this bolt here, and-

There was a knock at the door.

Iggy: What?! It's almost 11:00 P.M, who could that be?

He went to the door. There was a bunch of 4-year-olds dressed in little costumes.

Trick-or-treaters: TRICK OR TREAT!

Iggy: Ok trick. Now leave me alone.

He shuts the door. Just as he starts to walk away, there is another knock on the door.

Trick-or-treaters: TRICK OR TREAT!

Iggy: I already told you trick!

Girl 1: Where is our candy?

Boy 1: Yeah!

Iggy: What candy?

Trick-or-treaters: IT'S HALLOWEEN, STUPID!

Iggy: Ohhh! So that's why you little monsters won't leave! I don't have any candy! Bye!

He shuts the door again. Once again, there is a knock on the door.

Iggy: (growls) I'll fix them!

15 minutes passed, and the Trick-or-treaters were tired of waiting.

Girl 2: Let's just go!

Boy 1: He'll come! Just wait!

Suddenly, they heard a window open from the top of the castle.

Iggy: EAT WORMS, YOU MUTANTS!

Worms, real and candied, mixed with "Blood", rains down onto the trick-or-treaters.

Trick-or-treaters: AAAAHHH! BLOODY WORMS!

Iggy rushes down stairs to let the Frankenstein he was inventing chase the trick-or-treaters to top it off.

Frankenstein: UHHHH!

Trick-or-treaters: AAAAAHHH! FRANKENSTEIN!

Iggy: ha. Haha. Ahaha! AHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

***END***

Alli: That was the best Halloween prank ever!

Melody: I'll say!

Linda: Iggy, that wasn't funny! Those kids' parents came back the next day and started to beat Bowser up!

Larry: And I didn't get a single moment on YouTube!

Alyssa: If you guys will excuse me, I have to go to a random place and yell, "I LOVE DUCKS!". I'll be back.

She left off of the stage.

Kamek: Let's watch her on the monitor! Rosey, if you will?

Rosey turns on the monitor.

***THE MONITOR***

Alyssa stands on the sidewalk.

Alyssa: Where to go, where to go… I KNOW! I'll go to a retirement home! That way, nobody can see me making a fool out of myself!

She proceeds to run to the nearest retirement home.

Reception Desk person: Can I help you?

Alyssa stands in the middle of the floor in front of everyone and takes a deep breath.

Alyssa: I LOVE DUCKS!

Everyone gasps.

Old Man: Did she just say what I think she said?

Staff member: Young lady, that type of language is not allowed! Take your foul words somewhere else!

Alyssa: I just said, I love duc-

Everyone: OOHhhh! You are hurting our eardrums with that foul language!

Old woman: Somebody call the police!

Alyssa: Uh-Uh! No more court for me!

She dashes out of there fast.

***END***

Everyone is literally rolling on the floor of laughter when Alyssa dashes back onto the stage.

Roy: HA! THOSE OLD GEEZERS THOUGHT YOU CUSSED!

Alyssa: Yeah, yeah.

Larry looks up at the ceiling.

Larry: Dad… since when did we have a cat?

Bowser: We don't…

Everyone is silent for a moment.

Everyone: AAAHH! THE GHOST OF THE CAT KAMEK LET GET IN A BLENDER!

Kamek: No, you idiots! My cat is still alive! The one I just bought, anyway…

Larry: I DON'T LIKE THE WAY IT'S LOOKING AT ME! DAD! DO THE JINGLE!

Bowser: Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there!

A State Farm representative magically appears.

State Farm agent: Hey guys!

Larry: Ceiling cat! On ceiling! Help!

State Farm Agent: (looks at clipboard) Ooh, looks like I can't help. You guys have insurance with Allstate. They don't have a Jingle. Goodbye!

He snaps his fingers and leaves.

Bowser: LINDA! I told you State Farm was better! They have a Jingle!

Linda: State Farm is also expensive insurance Bowser. And FYI, I pay the bills, not you.

Bowser: I pay bills!

Linda: You tried to pay bills in Bowser bucks! How is that paying bills?

Bowser: pfft. I tried.

Jr: Yeah I know what it means! It is 210 +210!

Roy: Once again, you are wrong. 420 is a drug!

Linda: And how would you know that, Roy?

Roy: Uh, internet?

Linda: Uh-huh.

Roy: Hey, yeah! Let's all go watch some Pewdiepie!

Bowser: While I would love to, we cannot show any footage of it due to some explicit language.

Roy: Aw! I wanted to see him play Happy wheels! He makes gaming fun! BRO ARMY!

Audience: BRO ARMY!

Noel: Life is pretty good! Now let's see…I have 20 roses, my name 10 times, at least 30 Lions, and 15 skulls and crossbones! So that's 75!

Alyssa: And I can't even get one! Mom!

Linda: I already told you. You can get one when Ludwig becomes ruler of the Darklands!

Alyssa: But that would be NEVER!

Ludwig: Hey! It might happen!

Alli: They are pretty cool! They all have their own traits and personalities which make them unique.

Jayden: Yes! He ruled in the Fast and Furious movies! It's so sad that he died!

Melody: Heck No! I hate her guts!

Alyssa: That's exactly what I said!

Rosey: Well, I was ok with it, until that author changed Linda's baby to a boy. Now his name is Ron, I think.

Violent: Oh, no you didn't. I will find you, Yoshiwithamustache!

Bowser: Yeah, right. That will be like finding Carmen Sandiego.

Kamek: I wish I could. But that is illegal and Bowser will lower my already very low pay.

Alyssa: Yes, we're done! And nobody got hurt!

Suddenly, Clawdia woke up.

Clawdia: What did I miss?

Bowser: Almost the entire episode. Thank Miyamoto.

Clawdia: Did I have any Questions?

Bowser: Nope.

Kamek: Now that we're done…BLURRED LINES!

Koopalings: I KNOW YOU WANT IT!

Ocs: BUT YOU'RE A GOOD GIRL!

Bowser: CAN'T LET IT GET PAST ME!

Linda: YOU'RE FAR FROM CLASSY!

Alyssa: TALKIN' BOUT GETTING NAS-

Audience: SHUT UP!

Everyone: Um, ahem.

**Another long chapter! Oh well! Time to go watch some Pewdiepie! Goodbye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! So, due to a complaint, I have to change the format of the story, from script to traditional. But that doesn't mean we still can't have any fun! ****DISCLAIMER: I only own Alyssa. Violent belongs to Kookylover98, Jeanette Violent owns Rosey and Jayden, Demented and Disturbed owns Melody, Yoshiwithamustache owns Noel, and we also have Alli from Allithesupergenius004! Mario owns Nintendo, too.**

Alyssa, Linda, the koopalings, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Clawdia, and Kamek were all sitting on the stage.

"I hate this new font! Can we go back to script format?" Alyssa asked.

"Believe me, I would, but it is against the rules and we might get reported, so no."

"Dang."

"Well, I guess we have to make the most of it. Anywhoo, I have good news!" Linda Said happily.

"What?"

"The author changed my baby back to a girl! Isn't that wonderful?" She exclaimed.

"How did you convince her to do that?" Bowser asked.

"I didn't. Let's just say, I took CARE of it." Linda said creepily.

"Uhh…" Morton started.

Everyone stood in awkward silence until the guests came onto the stage.

"Ew, are we seriously using this font? It's just so…BORING!" Violent exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's like putting me to sleep. Hey, let's all take a nap!" Jayden said.

" I'm up for a nap!" Larry said, rubbing his eyes.

"Me too!" Iggy added.

"Me four!" Lemmy said.

Everyone started to get comfortable in their chairs to take a nap.

"You guys! We have questions to answer!" Kamek said, trying to reason with them.

He looked at everyone knocked out on their chairs, catching Z's.

"Aw, the hell with it." Kamek said, snoring away.

**35 minutes later…**

Aly came onto the stage in a wheel-chair, surprised to see all of the cast sleeping.

"WHAT THE- no wonder nothing's going on! These lazybones are sleeping! GET UP! " She exclaimed.

The AMDF cast continued to sleep.

"I SAID, GET UP!" She said, getting annoyed.

Silence.

"…Oh well. I guess I'll just answer these questions all by myself…"

"NO!" Everyone said, getting up.

"That's what I thought. Don't let me have to come back on this stage, either." She said, flying back into the sky to be omniscient again.

" When I grow up, I wanna be just like her…" Larry said, dreamily.

"Larry, no! I would rather you be a con-artist, than to be like that!" Linda told him.

"Who's reading the questions now?" Kamek asked.

"That would be me" Melody said. Here are some questions, from Yoshiwithamustache!

Yoshiwithamustache's Questions:

More questions. This time for a certain 'someone'

Bowser: Have you checked Morton's computer history lately? (Hint hint)

Linda: What if you had triplets?

Ludwig: Tape salad to your face? And leave it like that for the rest of your life. (I make you do the weirdest things)

Lemmy: What grade are you in?

Iggy: The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. Roy: What if I told you you got a girl pregnant?

Morton: Go and hug Noel?

Wendell: I here by handcuff you to Justin beiber for life.

Larry: Do you go on ragestache?

Junior: Do you know what 666 means?

Alysa: Go get kicked out of Walmart.

Noel: What's your opinion on the names Sydney and Paige?

Alli: Do you remember the Yoshi with the weird facial hair? (Sorry Allithesupergenius will get it)

Melody: Can you pole dance for Morton?

"Violet": What did you get for Christmas?

Jayden: What's the funniest thing you've ever done drunk?

Rosey: What's your favourite sims 3 game? (Fan girl mode)

Kamek: Are you a stoner?

And the final question is for ... CLAWDIA! (Dun dun dun!)

Clawdia: How do you feel about bowser getting Linda "knocked up"?

"Hmm…you know what? I haven't! Morton…" Bowser started.

"What? I wasn't going on inappropriate sites! PROMISE!" Morton said nervously.

"…I didn't SAY you were going on inappropriate sites! LET ME SEE YOUR LAPTOP!" Bowser roared.

"Busted!" Junior said.

Morton unwillingly gave Bowser his laptop. Bowser looked on it for a while, stared at Morton, then closed the laptop slowly with a face like he had just seen a ghost.

"Words cannot describe the pictures I have just seen, as Miyamoto as my witness." He said, and sat back down with the same expression.

"Um, Morton, what exactly _was _on that laptop?" Melody asked him.

"Uhh, some fan fiction, twitter, My little pony creepy pasta…" Morton drifted off.

"WHAT?! No wonder Bowser's all messed up now!" Linda said, pointing at Bowser who was rolling on the floor sucking his thumb.

"MUST…RESIST…URGE…TO…TAKE…PICTURES!" Alyssa said, taking her Iphone out.

"Don't worry! I already did!" Noel said happily. "Koopabook will LOVE these!"

"Phew! It's a good thing he didn't check my Ipod safari history! Then I REALLY would've been in trouble!" Morton sighed in relief.

"What was that young man?" Clawdia glared at him.

"Nothing mommy!" Morton gave her his best innocent look.

" Hmm…What if I did have triplets?" Linda said.

**(IF LINDA HAD TRIPLETS)**

Linda is shown in the hospital bed, getting ready to deliver.

"AHH! THESE PAINS! THESE UNBELIVABLE PAINS!" Linda screeched.

"You are doing fine. Just keep pushing!" Bowser reassured her.

"Bowser, when I die, stay away from my funeral. Then again, you just might anyway because you would try to avoid paying for it." Linda told him.

"You aren't going to die, stop overreacting!" Bowser told her as he stroked her hair.

"Actually, according to some recent tests, she might." The doctor said seriously.

"WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?! HELP ME!" Linda panicked.

"Just kidding! Doctor joke!" The doctor said cheerfully.

"What the hell? What kind of joke was that?! I thought I was dying!" Linda yelled at him.

"Hey, it gets boring around here, we need something to do." The doctor shrugged. "Anyway, you are almost there. Keep pushing!"

"I can't do it anymore!" Linda sobbed. "ARGGHH!"

"Almost there…"

"_Wahhhh! WAHHH!"_

"IT'S A GIRL!" The doctor exclaimed.

"OH LINDA, LOOK AT OUR LITTLE GIRL!" Bowser cooed.

However, Linda passed out due to the extreme pain.

"She'll be fine." The doctor said, cutting the cord.

**5 minutes later…**

"_Linda…Linda…_LINDA!"

"Huh? Did I have the baby yet?" Linda asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yup! The first one, anyway." The doctor answered her.

"Oh, good, good,- Wait, what? The _first _one?" Linda asked with concern.

"Yeah, the first one! Little Kanditwerkinhkanichiwa69! The father already named it!" The doctor told her.

" BOWSERRR!" Linda screamed.

"eep! Yes, Linda?" Bowser answered.

"What did I tell you?! WE WEREN'T GOING TO NAME THE BABY THAT!" Linda yelled.

"Calm down! I'll let you name the other two!" Bowser told her.

"What other two?! There is no other two!"

"Actually, yes there is. That's what I've been trying to tell you. You're having triplets!" The doctor said. "Let's get pushing Linda!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

***END***

"Let's not think to much about that particular topic right now, ok?" Linda said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, you make me do the weirdest stuff! What's your deal?" Ludwig said.

"Maybe he/she doesn't like you, which is very understandable…" Violent started.

"I'm a very lovable person! Anyway, if you guys will excuse me, I have to go get some salad to tape on my face." Ludwig said, going to Morton's personal fridge.

"Excuse you! That salad belongs to me!" Morton told Ludwig.

"Oh, shut up. If you were eating it, you wouldn't look the way you look right now."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm _trying _to say is that you're fat!" Ludwig told him.

"What? Psh. No I'm not. Right guys?" Morton asked everyone.

"Well…you are a bit on the chubby side…" Alli started.

"In other words, if you were using fire to burn your fat, let's just say it would take you a century." Noel told him.

Ludwig came back on the stage, with salad stuck to his face.

"DON'T. SAY. ANYTHING." He said as he sat back down.

"But you look like you need some hidden valley ranch! How can I not say anything?!" Alyssa said.

Everyone snickered a little.

"Didn't I say don't say anything?!" Ludwig scolded her.

"I had to do it! I'm sorry!" Alyssa said, bitting her nails.

" Why are you acting like this? You are usually more straight-forward." Junior told her.

"I promised someone I would try to be more nicer to people. But so far, it's not working." She shook her head.

"Well, I was in the 11th grade, but the teacher said that I was "Dangerously Stupid", so they just kicked me out of school all together." Lemmy said.

"Your teacher really said that to your face? I bet it was Mrs. Toadaline!" Alyssa told him.

"No, it was Mr. Toadem. He is always on my case." Lemmy shrugged.

"So are you trying to say I'm insane? I'll have you know, the unicorn did tell me to steal the baby's golden tooth on Arbor Day while singing the Numa Numa song! So there!" Iggy said.

"…In case you were wondering, we did try rehab. It didn't work." Linda said, shaking her head.

"Well, maybe if you were a better stepmother, he wouldn't be like that!" Clawdia told her.

"Well, maybe if you would shut your DAMN mouth, he wouldn't be like that!" Linda shot back.

"Let it go Linda, let it go. She isn't worth it." Bowser said trying to calm her down.

" Really? I bet it's Scarla! It's her, isn't it? I tried to tell her to stop, but she didn't listen!" Roy said.

" Uh-oh! Child support time!" Alyssa joked.

"Roy, it said "What if", it didn't say you did. And what's this about a Scarla person?" Clawdia said cross.

"OH! Uh, um, uh, she was my mail-order bride!" Roy said.

"You are too young to get married!" Clawdia said.

"I got married to you when I was 10!" Bowser said. "Worst mistake of my life."

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I'M THE BEST YOU EVER HAD, BOWSER!" Clawdia screeched.

"I'm sure if you keep telling yourself that, it will eventually come true…in the looney bin." Bowser told her.

Morton smiled at Noel.

"BEST FRRRRIIIIIEEEEENNNDDD!" Morton said, coming closer to Noel.

"STAY BACK! WE HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER!" Noel said, running away.

"I CAN GO AGAINST IT! COME HERE, YOU!"

Everyone watched as Morton chased Noel to give her a hug.

"Wendy, you'd better look to the left…" Larry told her, pointing.

Wendy looked to her left, and saw…JUSTIN BIEBER?!

"…grandma? What are you doing here?" She asked puzzled.

"It's me! Justin Bieber! You know, baby, baby, baby, ohhhh-"

"Uh, grandma, why are you singing that terrible song? I mean, do you see how much dislikes it has on YouTube?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not your grandma! I'm-"

"SECURITY! TAKE THAT CRAZY GRANDMA OUT OF HERE!" Roy screamed.

"I'M FREAKING JUSTIN BIEBER FOR GOD'S SAKE! LET ME GO!" Justin screamed as security took him away.

"Wait a minute. I thought the question said you had to be handcuffed to him!" Iggy pointed out.

**(OH YEAH! Thanks for reminding me, Iggy!)**

Justin Bieber suddenly transported back to the stage, handcuffed to Wendy.

"Well, as long as I'm here, I better start singing! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME, YOU KNOW YOU CARE-"

"NOOOOOOOO! I'M HANDCUFFED TO A GRANDMA WHO WON'T STOP SINGING!" Wendy yelled.

"Noel, do your thing!" Bowser said, covering his ears.

Noel walked up to Justin Bieber and stole her-I mean- his lips.

"PHEW! THANK MIYAMOTO!" Bowser sighed.

"Heck yeah! That's where all the coolest and latest memes are! That's how I met ceiling cat, who is still hiding in the ceiling! …WAIT, CEILING CAT IS STILL IN OUR CEILING?! DAD!" Larry shouted.

"Don't worry, I got this! Like a good neighbor, AllState is there!" Bowser said.

Nothing happened.

"Lindaaaa, can we please change insurance?! PLEASE?!" Bowser asked.

"Unless you start paying for it, Bowser." Linda told him.

"Um, you guys? The cat is still here." Melody told them.

"I got this." Kamek said, getting some cat nip. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

The cat hissed at Kamek, then bit his hand and took the cat nip and left.

"OWW! THAT HURT LIKE A MUG!" Kamek shouted out.

"A mug? What is that?" Jayden asked, puzzled.

"You know, slang talk for a motherf-"

"O-kay, Kamek! We got it!" Linda said.

"Ok, I know what this one means. It's the numbers for my dad!" Junior said proudly.

"No, Junior. Those are not the numbers for your wannabe devil dad, those are the numbers for Satan." Roy said.

"Hey! I am not a wannabe devil! He wishes he was cool like me!" Bowser said with his arms crossed.

"NOBODY THINKS YOU'RE COOL!" All of the OC's said.

"Ok, ok, no need to get hostile!"

"Aw, really? But they just let me back in. Oh well, I guess I have to go get kicked out of walmart for another 356 days…" Alyssa said, walking to walmart.

"Let's watch on the monitor! Rosey, if you may?" Kamek said.

Rosey turns on the monitor to watch Alyssa.

***THE MONITOR***

Alyssa is shown in Walmart, standing by the announcement phone speaker thingy. She takes out her Iphone and goes to her music.

"Hmm…let's see… Fall Out Boy, Linkin Park, Evanescence, My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Paramore, All-American Rejects, Sunny Day Real estate,-AHA! Perfect!"

She waits until the guard leaves his post, then goes up to the phone, presses speaker, and puts her Iphone up to it. It plays Sunny Day Real estate- Seven, across the entire store.

"_YOU TASTE IT, YOU TASTE IT, WHEN YOU DIE-"_

"Haha! TOO EASY." Alyssa says, turning up the volume.

However, the police sheriff was shopping in Wal-Mart that same day.

"We've got a trouble maker in Wal-Mart, We've got a trouble maker in Wal-Mart, over." The sheriff goes over to the table where Alyssa is playing her music. He taps her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but what you're doing is against the law!" The sheriff tells her.

"Go tell somebody who cares." Alyssa said, not looking back at who she was talking to.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I don't really care. Look, why don't you just go back to shopping or whatever, I'm busy." Alyssa said, still not looking back.

Just then, the sheriff's walkie-talkie goes off.

"_Did you find the suspect? Over."_

Alyssa gulped. She knew the only people who had walkie-talkies. She turned around slowly.

"Hi, officer! I hope you didn't take any of those words I said to you very seriously now, did you?" She said, giving him her very best fake smile.

"Alright, come on. You're going to the cell until your mom or dad picks you up." The sheriff says, dragging her.

"WAIT! What if they don't pick me up?" Alyssa asks worriedly.

The Sheriff stopped, and looks Alyssa straight in her eyes.

"Then you go before **Judge Mathis**" He said very seriously.

"NOOOOOOOO! MOM! DAD! HELP!" Alyssa yelled, looking into the monitor.

***END***

"Why didn't I have a good child?" Linda said, shaking her head.

Just then, Linda's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"_Mom, I'm in the cell! Will you come pick me up?" _

"Sorry hun, I don't have any gas. That's why we are kinda stuck at this place, because Bowser didn't put any gas in the car."

"_WHAT?! Well, what if you have the baby! Then what?"_

"Ever heard of home delivery? Anyway, I guess you will just have to stay there. Maybe next time you will think before you do stupid stuff like that. Bye."

"_No, wait! THIS WAS MY LAST CAL-"_

*DIAL TONE*

"Well, Sydney sounds gross, but Paige sounds pretty cool!" Noel said.

"Hmm… I think that I remember you, but I'm not so sure…" Alli said.

"No, but Morton can pole-dance for _me_" Melody said.

"REALLY?! OK! Lakitu, play my song!" Morton said, grabbing a pole.

Lakitu plays Timber-Kesha feat. Pitbull.

"IT'S GOING DOWN, I'M YELLING TIMBER, YOU BETTER MOVE, YOU BETTER DANCE-"

Morton decides to show off and slide upside down.

"Hey, where is the Money? I'm not sliding up and down this pole for my own good!" Morton said.

The audience starts throwing 50 and 100 dollar bills at Morton.

"That's more like it." Morton said, collecting the money.

"What I got for Christmas? Ok, I got some purple Beats headphones, some stuff from Forever 21, and- HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! YOU JUST CALLED ME VIOLET AGAIN! Don't worry, with this new app on my phone, I can find you!" Violent said.

"Ok, it says you are at…the real-world mall, in the real-world. Well, that didn't help, but I will find you, Yoshiwithamustache!"

"Hmm, let's see…Ooh! This one time, I decided to go skydiving-at night-in a desert full of pokeys. It didn't end well." Jayden said.

"My favorite Sims 3 game? It would have to be university life! It makes me feel like I'm at school, though I'm not!" Rosey said happily.

"Yeah, that's my favorite one too!" Iggy said, smiling at Rosey.

"Not anymore. There's a place and a time for everything: College." Kamek said.

"Well, I couldn't care less. I'm just going to say this: When he has 7 more children with you and tosses you in the trash, don't say I didn't warn you!" Clawdia told Linda.

"Don't worry about that, I'm a cop. He tries to leave me, I'll taze his ass." Linda said simply.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me ever doing that you, baby" Bowser said, kissing Linda's feet.

"It seems so quiet in here without Alyssa" Larry said.

"Yeah. That's a good thing!" A member from the audience said.

"Who is reading the Q's next?" Kamek asked.

"Oh no…" Everyone groaned.

"MEE! MEEE! MEEE! I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S ME! YUP! IT'S MEE!" Morton shouted.

"Ok, just shut up! Read the questions!" Roy snapped.

"I cannot read the questions and shut up at the same time, Roy." Morton said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, here is a set of questions from Y0shisaur!"

Y0shisaur's questions:

Do any of you share a room? Other then Linda and Bowser?

Can Ludwig and Morton watch 2 Girls 1 Cup?

Larry, will you marry me?

How old are all of you guys and when are your birthdays?

Do Roy and Morton smoke weed together?

Okay I'm done.

-Grace

"We all have our own rooms!" The koopalings said together.

"What is that?" Morton and Ludwig asked.

"…Just search it on your laptop, and you'll find out soon enough…" Noel drifted off.

"Ok, then…Aha! Here it is! Ok, I'll just hit play…" Morton said watching the video with Ludwig.

**(DUE TO THE EXPLICIT CONTENT OF THIS DISGUSTING VIDEO, PLEASE ENJOY THIS HIGH DEFINITION MOVIE TRAILER.)**

"_**Adam Sandler was just an average man, making money with pointless movies. Until one day, that is! NOW, witness Adam Sandler like you've NEVER seen him before! Adam Sandler is… "A Woman!"**_

"Um, I thought you said I could take Paul Walker's place in the Fast and Furious movies!" Adam Sandler asked.

"_**Let's face it. No one can take his place. So you better just settle for this, buddy" **_The movie spokesperson told him. **"**_**You can see A Woman in theaters this Friday, so mark your calenders. Oh, who am I kidding? Any movie with you in it, people will want to see it. Good or bad."**_

"Hey!"

"_**It's true."**_

"I know…"

***END***

Ludwig and Morton are shown on the floor, shivering.

"I might never eat Ice-cream again…" Ludwig said.

" That's enough internet for today…" Morton sobbed.

"Wow, was the video that bad?" Wendy asked.

"It was worse." Iggy said shaking his head.

"Hmm, well, I already have two girls that have a crush on me… I'll try to get back to you on that" Larry said.

"They all have the same Birthday date with different months. Ludwig was born on January 8th, Lemmy was born on Febuary 8th, Roy was born on March 8th, Iggy was born on April 8th, Wendy was born on May 8th, Morton was born on June 8th, Larry was born on July 8th, Junior was born on August 8th. I think Alyssa was born on November 8th. And don't ask me about their ages because I don't even know that" Bowser finished.

"Wow, they're your own kids and you don't even know their age?" Melody asked.

"They've been around for so long, they might be older than me!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Yeah, right! Bowser you were supposed to be extinct with the dinosaurs!" Alli said.

"Apparently, the big bang didn't wipe him out" Noel joked.

"Aw, shut up" Bowser muttered.

"No, we don't. I would rather smoke it with Kamek rather than with Morton." Roy said.

"Why? Is it because you think I will talk so much that the police will come to investigate? Because I promise that I won't talk so much! Starting now. No, now. …NO, NOW! NO NOW-"

"Shut up! See, you couldn't even stop talking to save your life." Roy said, shaking his head.

"I'm reading the questions next!" Noel said.

"These questions come from Demented and Disturbed!

Demented and Disturbed's questions:

Here are some questions for you!

Ludwig: Just believe what you what to believe...that you are COLD!

Lemmy: How are you? Did you know that the State Farm Jingle can help you.

Roy: Is your dream girl more like Melody or Wendy?(Mwahahahah!)You didn't hear that...

Iggy: How much you like Rosey?

Wendy: How do you NOT have hair? It's so wrong...

Morton: Release the retraining order...OR else I'll tell your maker!

Larry: For the girlfriend thing...her name is Carmen and she's your age. Also, she's hot...literary. I'm not kidding. She's a fire element.

Bowser Jr.: If you want...I can call her. She lives in a castle, like, 20 miles from here. And her name's Phoenix.

Bowser: Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there...with Mario.

Linda: Do you like Justin Beiber?

Kamek: I know a better job that doesn't have a cheap boss.

Violent: Would you die for Ludwig if there was a killer in the castle or sacrifice him?

Jayden: Personal question. Do you like waffles?

Rosey: Do you like Starbucks or Dunkin Doughnuts?

Clawdia: Do you want a shipment of snickers?

Melody: I know you're mine, but... your sister's gonna call you.

"For the last time, I'm generally a nice person, but people just make me mad sometimes." Ludwig said.

"So do you blame people when they don't like your symphonies?" Violent asked him.

"Well, uh-" Ludwig started.

"And do you blame people when they say they don't like your hairstyle?" Jayden asked.

"Well, you see-"

"And, do you blame people when they wake you up at 3:05 in the morning to drive them to McDonald's because it's the last day for the 50 piece Chicken McNuggets?" Larry asked.

"…Actually yes, Larry. That's a perfect time to blame people." Ludwig told him.'

"Oh, ok."

"I'm fine! But Jake from State Farm did not help us, as you can see. Ceiling cat is still attached on our ceiling." Lemmy said.

"But I thought Kamek fed it some catnip and it went away." Alli said.

"It came back. Anyway, until we change the insurance we are stuck with a hole in the ceiling with a cat peeking through it." Lemmy shrugged.

"None of them! Especially Wendy! But I guess Melody, since she isn't my ugly, man-looking, sister." Roy said.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, I DON'T LOOK LIKE A MAN! **I DON'T EVEN TALK LIKE ONE!**" Wendy said, angrily.

"Wendy, say, "Imma fire in ma laser!" Junior said.

"**IMMA FIRE IN MA LASER!" **

"AHAHA!" Junior laughed.

"Junior, stop teasing Wendy. Roy, stop being so…you." Bowser scolded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy asked.

"It means just what I said it means"

"This much" Iggy says, giving Rosey a kiss on the cheek.

"But that is just one kiss! That's not a whole lot…" Larry said.

"Shut up, Larry! You're just too young to understand!" Iggy told him.

"How is that so wrong? Koopa girls have to wait at least until they get 26 to finally get TRACES of hair!" Wendy said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, even if I wanted to. Aly has control of the restraining order, you'll have to talk to her." Morton said.

"Cool! Tell her to come over to the studio! We're here 24/7! No seriously, we are, because my cheap dad forgot to put gas in the Koopa car, so we're kind of stuck here until further notice." Larry said.

"Sure! Call her! Like Larry said, we're here 24/7 because of Bowser's cheap butt!" Junior said.

"Oh, honestly! It wasn't my fault! Linda kept making pit stops, so it's her fault!" Bowser accused.

"What?! It was YOU making all of those stops to get junk food! Plus, we had to pick up the guests, too!" Linda defended herself.

Just then, Mario appeared on the stage.

"What-a the hell am I-a doing here?! I was just about-a to beat Luigi in-a New Super Mario Bros. Z!" Mario said angrily.

"The state Farm Jingle brought you here! Jake, what is the meaning of this?" Bowser asked him.

"I'm afraid I'm unauthorized to answer that question, due to you guys not having State Farm as your insurance." Jake replied.

"LINDAAA!" Everyone yelled.

"Alright, fine! We want State Farm to be our insurance from now on!" Linda said, defeated.

"Oh, good! Just sign here, here, and here!"

Linda signed the papers.

"Alright, now I can work my magic…" Jake said.

He snapped his fingers and made Mario disappear.

"Thanks for changing over to State Farm! We appreciate it!"

He disappeared in thin air.

"I like him now that he is quiet! Noel, did you throw his lips in the fireplace like I asked you?" Linda said.

"Yup!"

"Well, as long he can't talk, sing, or do any type of interaction with his mouth, he is ok!" Linda said happily.

"MMMF! MMM! MM!" Justin said.

"Nothing. I hear nothing." Linda smirked.

"Really? Then sign me up, girlfriend!" Kamek said.

"What about your contract?" Bowser asked.

"Oh. Bowser you are a loser."

"WHAT? You are fired!"

"Yay! Now I can get the job!" Kamek said.

"Uh, no. I change my mind. You are not fired." Bowser said.

"Dammit!"

"That is a tough question. But let's just say that I hope you have some good running shoes, Luddy." Violent said.

"Violent!" Ludwig gasped.

"Kidding! But I'm not…" Violent said quietly.

"Do I like waffles? DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?" Jayden asked.

"YEAH, WE LIKE WAFFLES!" The audience answered.

"DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?" Jayden asked.

"YEAH, WE PANCAKES!" The audience answered.

"DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?!" Jayden asked.

"YEAH, WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST! DO-DO-DO-DO, WE CAN GET A MOUTHFUL!

WAFFLES!

WAFFLES!

WAFFLES!

DO-DO-DO-DO! WE CAN GET A MOUTHFUL!" The audience sung.

"If Alyssa was here, she would tell all of you to shut the hell up right now." Morton sniffled.

"Too bad she isn't. I wonder what's going to happen to her?" Linda asked.

"Personally, I like Dunkin' Doughnuts! They serve better food and coffee than Starbucks." Rosey said.

"Sure! If you're paying." Clawdia said.

"Really? Erin is going to call me?" Melody asked.

"Who's Erin?" Larry asked her.

"Erin is my sister." Melody told him.

"WE'RE DONE! FINALLY! NOW WE CAN GO SWIMMING!" Iggy exclaimed.

"No Iggy. We are not swimming in the Winter." Linda said.

"Yeah, Iggy. You will catch New Monica!" Lemmy said.

"It's Phenumonia, Lemmy." Iggy told him.

"No, it's New Monica!" Lemmy insisted.

"Whatever." Iggy said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well. See you all next week! Maybe then we'll see what will happen to Alyssa!" Linda said.

"BYEE!" Everyone said.

**Once again, another long chapter! And now, I want to hear from you guys! DO YOU WANT ANOTHER JUDGE MATHIS EPISODE?! LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS! See you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, it has come to my attention that you guys want another Judge Mathis episode…**

**Alyssa: NOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO TO COURT!**

**It is not want you want, it is what the reviewers want. JUDGE MATHIS TIME!**

**Alyssa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**You can do the disclaimer if you shut up.**

**Alyssa: Oh, ok! DISCLAIMER: This terrible author only owns me. Kookylover98 owns Violent, Demented and Disturbed owns Melody and Phoenix, Yoshiwithamustache owns Noel, Allithesupergenius004 owns Alli, and Jeanette Violet owns Rosey and Jayden****! **

**Good job- wait, terrible author?! LAST TIME YOU READ THE DISCLAIMER, YOU BRAT!**

**Alyssa: Kk.**

Linda, Bowser, Bowser Jr, the koopalings, Clawdia and Kamek were all sitting on the stage.

"So, you guys watching the Grammys Sunday?" Kamek asked.

"I guess, but if Miley Cyrus tries anything funny, the television is going off!" Linda said.

"Did you guys forget? Alyssa is in the court right now!" Larry interrupted.

"Meh, she'll get through it just like she did last time." Bowser said.

Just then, A parakoopa with red wings came onto the stage.

"Hi! I'm Phoenix, the new cast member?" She said.

"Oh! Well welcome to the crew, Phoenix! We hope that you'll have fun!" Kamek said cheerfully.

The rest of the guests came onto the stage.

"I kind of want some French toast right now." Violent said.

"I know, right? I had my mind set on eating some yesterday but we were all out!" Melody said.

"Guys, there are more important things to life than French toast! Like tattoos, for instance." Noel said.

"Tattoos are gross, Noel!" Wendy told her.

"Your face is gross, but no one tells you that."

"WHAT?!"

"I said, "Morton's taste in clothing is gross, but no one tells him that."

"Oh. Well that is entirely true, then." wendy said, nodding.

"I don't wear clothes, you dummies! I wear invisible spandex." Morton said, grabbing a piece of it and letting it go.

"Ew." Noel said, watching Morton's fat snap back with the spandex.

"Who is reading the questions?" Alli asked.

"ME!" Roy said.

"I thought you were last! Linda, Roy is cheating!" Iggy said.

"How the hell can you cheat in alphabetical order?" Roy said, glaring at Iggy.

"Anyways, here are some questions, from Yoshiwithamustache!"

"THAT AUTHOR AGAIN?! EVERYBODY RUN! ME FIRST, WOMEN AND CHILDREN AND UGLY EX WIFE LAST!" Bowser screamed.

Linda, the koopalings, Bowser Jr, and Clawdia glared at him.

"Oops, sorry… anyway, the questions…"

Yoshiwithamustache's questions:

More questions. And PS Ludwig is my favourite koopaling out there!

Bowser: How old are you? And how old we're you when you had Ludwig?

Linda: Instead of Kanditwerkkanichwa69 how about naming the baby YOLO?

Ludwig:Let "Violet" die your hair bright punk with koolaid

Lemmy: Go glue a loaf of bread together. Put it in a random place with a sign saying take it and watch what happens.

Morton: I'm pretty sure Noël wants more hugs and kisses

Wendell: Do you ever get stoned?

Roy: Did you know that Count Blecks minion, Mimi is a stoner?

Larry: Ceiling Cat is coming for you! (Duhn Dugan duhn)

Iggy: Are you schizophrenic?

Junior: Do you know what dope is?

Alyssa: Go to walmart. Point at someone random and yell "you're one of them" pretend to trip and crawl away slowly.

"Violet": Fill your mouth with cool whip and blow it on Ludwig

Noel: You shout get a tattoo of a taco!

Rosey: would you let noël give you a tattoo?

Jayden: Do you see ghosts?

Melody: Walk up to a group of random people. And casually say "Are we gonna kill him or not?"

Kamek: You're amazing. What's your idea of a good time? (If you know what I mean?)

Clawdia: go and give bowser a lap dance

"I'm 21." Bowser said.

"47" Linda corrected.

"Fine! I'm 47! And I had Ludwig when I was 21!" Bowser said, defeated.

"No! If I name the baby that, it will most likely grow up to be a hipster!" Linda said.

"Well, what would you rather have the baby do? Be a hipster like me, or be emo like Alyssa?" Kamek asked.

"Neither! I will raise Rose to be a normal, sweet person like me!" Linda said.

"yeah,right!" Bowser coughed.

"Oh, so you want to embarrass me on national TV, Bowser? HEY BOWSER, DID YOU FORGET TO CUT YOUR NIGHT LIGHT OFF LAST NIGHT?!" Linda shouted.

Everyone is literally rolling on the floor of laughter, and Ludwig actually got a concussion from laughing.

"HAH! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU THAT BAD?! HAHAHAHAAAA!" Ludwig said, grabbing his sides.

"Dude! I haven't laughed this hard since I left Rosey with the bill at AppleKoopa's!" Jayden said, gasping for breath.

"HAHAHA!- wait a minute! You told me you had to go to the hospital to visit someone!" Rosey said, eyeing Jayden.

"OH! Um, uh…" Jayden started.

"Linda!" Bowser said, covering his face up.

"You are lucky I didn't tell them about what you are afraid of, which is the Teletubbies. Whoops." Linda said nonchalantly.

By now, everyone is wheezing.

"BWAHAHA! TELETUBBIES?! REALLY?! THEY ARE PRACTICALLY HARMLESS!." Phoenix said.

"Unless they have guns!" Bowser defended himself.

"I've never seen a Teletubbie with a gun! Wuss." Melody said, shaking her head.

"OK ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" Bowser yelled.

Everyone eventually stops laughing.

"Mmmhmhmhmhm!" Justin Bieber said.

"Shut up, granny. Just because we are making fun of Bowser does not mean that we won't make fun of you in a heartbeat." Wendy told him.

"Punk? What color is punk? Oh well. I guess I can't do my question. The author misspelled a word. Too bad." Ludwig said, quickly running off of the stage.

"You know they meant to say pink! Get your butt back here!" Violent said, running after him.

Everyone watches as Ludwig runs for 5 seconds, then stops because he is just that overweight.

"Got him!" Violent said, dragging Ludwig back to the stage.

"NO! I HATE THE COLOR PINK!" Ludwig said, holding onto the stage.

"Too bad." Violent said, getting some pink koolaid from Morton's personal fridge.

"MY KOOLAID!" Morton said whining.

"Kool-aid is $0.37 in the store, Morton. I can buy you some more." Bowser said.

"But I bought it with my money! You give us an allowance only once a decade, and all you give us is 20.00 bucks!" Morton said.

"Gosh, Bowser! I'm gonna start calling you El Cheapo!" Kamek said.

"You better not!" El Cheapo said.

"WHAT THE- I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! STOP ALY!" El Cheapo yelled.

**(NO SIR! You are officially the cheapest person/koopa in the world!)**

"EL CHEAPO! EL CHEAPO!" The audience chanted.

"Lousy good for nothing…" El Cheapo muttered.

"Finished!" Violent said, showing everyone Ludwig's new pink hair.

"I hate this." Ludwig murmured.

"Ooh, sounds fun!" Lemmy said, grabbing a loaf of bread out of Morton's personal fridge and running outside.

"OH LAWD! NOT THE BREAD JESUS!" Morton said, fainting.

"Sheesh. It's just bread." Alli said.

***WITH LEMMY***

"Ok, so, it says that I have to glue the bread together…then I have to put it in a random place with a sign saying "Take it" and watch what happens. Seems simple enough." Lemmy said, gluing the bread together.

He placed it on a park bench that was not so far from the studio, and wrote a sign that said "Take it" and placed it on the bread.

"Hehe, I wonder what will happen?" Lemmy said, hiding behind the bench.

A woman walks past the bread, and looks at it curiously.

"Huh? What's this?" She asked.

She got a closer look.

"Oh my god…IT'S A WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION! A WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION!" She screamed out.

People walking down the street heard her and started yelling the same thing.

"A WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION?! OH NOOO!" A man said, taking out his phone to call the Military.

Within seconds, the Military came with tanks, submarines, machine guns, grenades, flame throwers, poisonous gases, and heavy artillery.

"We have a code BLACK, I repeat, We have a code BLACK!" One of the people in the Military said.

A soldier in a gas mask comes up to the bread.

"WAIT! There is a note on the weapon!" He said. "It says Take It!"

"Don't do it, Howard! You are our best soldier!" One of the other soldiers told him.

"You're right. First, we have to have a World War III for some reason!"

"YEAH!" The entire military said.

Everyone started to throw grenades and shoot guns for no apparent reason.

"Uhh…you guys? It's just bread…" Lemmy said, coming from behind the bench.

Everyone continued to shoot weapons and yell and shout.

"…I'm just gonna go home now…" Lemmy said, going back to the studio.

***END***

"…_**The 12-year-old girl is said to be in court right now at this very moment, awaiting her case. In other news, World War III is happening right now , Due to a weapon of mass destruction, which is said to be just bread. This is, as many people are saying, a bad start for 2014..." **_The television said.

Lemmy came back onto the stage.

"Lemmy, did you start World War III?" Bowser asked Lemmy.

"Yes…" Lemmy said, looking down.

"…That's my boy! Good Job!" Bowser said, applauding.

"Bowser!" Clawdia and Linda glared at him.

"I mean, Lemmy! You get a 5 second Time-out!" Bowser shouted.

"…Am I out of time-out yet?" Lemmy asked.

"Yes."

"Whoo-hoo!"

"You guys! We are about to miss the first court cut-scene!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Oh-no! Phoenix, the monitor!" Kamek told her.

"Uh, how do you turn it on?" Phoenix asked.

"First button on the right."

"Oh ok!" she said, turning the monitor on.

***THE COURTROOM***

"All rise!" Judge Mathis said.

The Jury rises.

"What is the Verdict?" He asked.

"_Tyrone Johnson V. Shakeishastaytwerkin Goodwell" _The Baliff said.

Shakeishastaytwerkin took a seat next to Alyssa.

"Why are you here?" She asked Alyssa.

"I got kicked out of Wal-Mart." Alyssa told her. "You?"

"Tyrone don't wanna admit that the kid is his! We'll see today, though!" Shakeishastaytwerkin said.

"Here are the files, your Honor." The prosecuter said, handing them to him.

"Hmm…I don't remember my court being a paternity testing court! But oh well." Judge Mathis said. "Now, can one of you explain what is going on?"

"You see Judge Mathis, Shakeishastaytwerkin just came out of the blue and said that I was the baby's father! But I'm not, obviously! I haven't been with her since last year, so I know that baby ain't mine!" Tyrone explained.

"BOOOOOO!" The audience said.

"YES YOU IS! STOP YO' LYIN' YOU %^&*! I CAN'T ^&%+%$# STAND YO' &^*!" Shakeishastaytwerkin yelled.

"I know ONE thing! You better stop yelling in court!" Judge Mathis said. "Anyway, I have the DNA results right here!"

The audience started to applaud.

"In the case of 1-year-old MelissaCherryKisses, Tyrone, you ARE NOT the father!" Judge Mathis said.

"WHAT I TOLD YO' RATCHET ^&*?! I TOLD YOU THAT WASN'T MY BABY!" Tyrone yelled.

"Oops, wrong one, sorry."

"Huh?"

"In the case of 1-year-old MelissaCherryKisses, Tyrone, you ARE the father!" Judge Mathis said.

"MMMMMMHMMMM! SEEE?! SEE?! THAT IS YO' BABY, TYRONE! YEAH! NOW WHAT?!" Shakeishastaytwerkin yelled.

"Can someone please get these ratchets out of my court?" Judge Mathis asked.

The police started to take them both away.

"Where exactly are they going?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh, them. They both have 10 years in prison." Judge Mathis said.

"What?! But why?!" Alyssa said.

"Foul language in my court is a no-no. You get 10 years for doing that." he answered her.

"Oh. Can I go to the bathroom?" Alyssa asked.

"No."

"Dammit!"

"That's 10 year-"

"Ok, ok! Sorry!"

***END***

"Aw man! It was getting good, too!" Morton said.

"Roy, I started to name you something like that! I was going to name you Roystaytwerkin, but Bowser just wanted plain Roy!" Clawdia said.

"BOOOOO!" The audience shouted.

Just then, Linda's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, uncaring mother! If it isn't too much trouble, I would like a sub, for I am very hungry." _

"Sorry, hun! But I can't get you a sub! All we have here is the stuff from Morton's personal fridge and it is practically empty!"

"_Well, I am going to be practically EMPTY if I don't get some food! Plus, I am the last court case! AGAIN! I'm gonna die! Hmm… that might actually be a good thing…"_

"Just hang in there, ok? I promise that it will be ok." Linda told her. "Bye!"

"I'm pretty sure, too!" Morton said, looking at Noel.

"NOOO! CHAPPED LIPS! AAHH!" Noel screamed, running away.

"No I do not! AND IT'S WENDY, YOSHIWITHAMUSTACHE!" Wendy yelled.

"Mmmm, mmf, mmh!" Justin Bieber said.

"WHAT?! OK, THAT WAS THAT ONE TIME AT JENNY'S PARTY!" Wendy told him.

"Mmmhmm." Justin said.

"Really?" Roy gasped.

Just then, Mimi came onto the stage.

"You sut up! I am not a soner!" She said angrily.

"It's "Shut up" and "Stoner". Iggy corrected.

"Well, whatever! I have not done dugs in my entire life!"

"DRUGS!" Everyone yelled.

"Ok, seesh! All of you are supid!"

"STUPID!"

"%^&* All of you." Mimi said, walking off of the stage.

"Geez, such foul language." Junior said, shaking his head.

"AAHH! I hate cats! Why do you think I put Kamek's cat in the blender when he wasn't looking?!" Larry screamed.

"I KNEW that was you! You owe me another cat!" Kamek yelled at him.

"What? I thought you just bought one." Ludwig said.

"Oh, see, I was parking my broom in the driveway and…yeah…" Kamek drifted off.

"It's just a cat, Larry." Alli said.

"I don't like that cat! He gets in the way of my daily life!" Larry said.

"What daily life? Your life consists of scaming innocent people out of their money for your own good!" Iggy told him.

"Yeah! My daily life!" Larry said.

"No I most certainly am not! I know what is real and what is not real! Like for instance, I know that none of the people in this room who I am talking to right now are real, and that Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, and Spike are real characters that are in the real world." Iggy finished.

"…You've got it backwards." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, we're all real characters and the My Little Pony characters are fake." Rosey told him.

"Really? Because I never thought that I would have a girlfriend as pretty as you." Iggy told Rosey.

"Oh, Iggy." Rosey said, hugging him.

"Heck yeah! Dope is when something is cool! For example, "Those shoes are so dope!" Junior said.

"While your definition of the word dope is right, that was not the Definition the author was looking for." Roy told him.

"Well, what definition was he looking for?!" Junior said.

"He was talking about the drug, duh." Roy told him.

"Boy, you sure know a lot about drugs! I'm beginning to wonder if you do them yourself!" Clawdia said.

"Haha, no, of course not!" Roy said nervously.

"Alyssa is absent, sorry. But she might be able to still do the question though." Linda said, taking out her phone.

_*SING US A SONG OF THE CENTURY, FEELS LIKE AMERICAN EULOGY- Beep!_

"_Mommy! You called! You DO love me! Ok, for my sub, I want a pull-pork sub, extra onions-"_

"No, baby. You have a request, from Yoshiwithamustache!"

"_FREAK THAT! I'M HUNGRY!" _

"_YOUNG LADY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP YELLING IN MY COURT?" _Judge Mathis said in the background.

"_I apologize! Anyway, what does the request say?"_

"It says, Alyssa: Go to walmart. Point at someone random and yell "you're one of them" pretend to trip and crawl away slowly."

"_Wanna get me in more trouble, eh? Well I accept your challenge, Yoshi with the weird facial hair!" _

"Ok, good luck! Bye!"

***WITH ALYSSA***

"Hmm…I can't leave the courtroom, unless I come up with a good excuse!" Alyssa said. "I got it!"

She walked up to one of the police officers.

"My dad has been killed in World War III!" She said, "Crying".

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" The officer asked.

"Please…let me go see his corpse. I just want a little time with it."

The officer looked at her weird for a few seconds, then shook his head.

"Whatever. Just be back before your court case, which is at 3:30!" He said, pointing at a clock that said 2:15.

"Don't worry, that's all the time I need!" She said, running out of the court.

"Heh. Mom always said that I was a good actor." She said to herself.

She ran to the nearest Wal-Mart. There was a woman at the checkout stand putting on make-up that looked like she was short- tempered.

"Uh, excuse me, ma'am?" Alyssa said.

The lady turned around, then glared at Alyssa.

"What? Are you looking for your mother, or something little girl? I'm busy, scram!" She yelled.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" Alyssa said, pointing at her.

She pretended to trip, and backed away slowly, stealing a carton of strawberries before doing so.

"Ugh. Idiot." The clerk said, and went right back to filing her nails.

Alyssa ran back to the court, with the carton of strawberries still in her hand.

"No food in the court!" The policeman yelled at her.

"Shut the hell up." Alyssa said, walking back to her seat.

"I heard you! That'll be 10 years!" Judge Mathis said.

"Aww! See what you did?!" Alyssa told the policeman.

He rolled his eyes at her.

***END***

"Haha, ok!" Violent said, getting the whipped cream from Morton's fridge.

She sprayed some in her mouth, then blew it on Ludwig.

"EWW! Violent, that is unsanitary!" Ludwig scowled.

The audience all got their cans of whipped cream from under their chairs and blew it on Ludwig.

"EWWWW! GERMS!" Ludwig shouted, wiping some of the whipped cream off of his eyes.

"You are right! That shall be my next tattoo!" Noel said.

"Hmm…maybe. But it will have to be something small, like my initials." Rosey said.

"Yes, I see dead people…no seriously, There are a lot of them outside, due to them being injured in World War III." Jayden said.

"Okay, I'll be right back, guys." Melody said, going outside.

Melody ran outside, and saw a group of partygoers. She casually walked up to one of the guys.

"Hi! Do you want to, like, party with us?" He asked her.

"You haven't done it yet?" Melody asked him.

"…Done what?" He asked her.

"Are we gonna kill him or not?" Melody asked.

His eyes narrowed at Melody.

"Not right now, though. I have already hid the person, so that's all we have to do." The man told Melody.

"Wait a minute, I was just kidding!" Melody reassured him.

"…Oh. Me too." The man said, walking away.

Melody ran back to the studio.

"I think that I just met a kidnapper." Melody said.

"Oh. Cool." Phoenix said.

"Thanks! On Saturday nights, I like to play Just Dance 4! Unfortunately, I can't do that tonight, due to us being stuck here until someone helps us." Kamek said.

"You sure are the party animal, Kamek." Jayden said.

"Really? He doesn't seem like it." Larry said.

"I was being sarcastic." Jayden told him.

"Oh."

"No! I'm sorry, but no!" Clawdia said with her arms crossed.

"Good. That's what I thought." Linda said, hiding the baseball bat from behind her back.

"We are going to miss the second court cut scene!" Morton said.

"Phoenix!" Kamek said.

"I'm on it!" Phoenix said, turning on the monitor.

***THE COURTROOM***

"All rise!" Judge Mathis said.

The jury rose.

"What is the Verdict?" He asked.

"_Mario Mario V. Luigi Mario" _The Baliff said.

Mario and Luigi both took a seat at opposite tables.

The prosecuter gave judge Mathis the files.

"hmm…uh-huh…interesting…" Judge Mathis said. "I don't get this document at all! What the heck is a "1-up"?

Mario opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted.

"Whatever. Somebody just explain what's wrong!" Judge Mathis said.

"So you see your Honor, I was minding my own business, when Mario here came to my house DRUNK, and started eating all of my 1-ups! Those things aren't cheap you know! They cost 500 coins each!" Luigi told him.

"So Mario, why did you come to Luigi's house in the first place?" Judge Mathis asked.

"I was coming to beat his ASH for making goo-goo eyes at my girl! But he wasn't home, so I just stole his 1-ups!" Mario answered.

"Well, I think it's OBVIOUS who's going to jail today. But if it isn't, I'll still say who it is." Judge Mathis said.

Luigi stuck his tongue out at Mario.

"Luigi, you are being sent to jail for showing up in my court with the UGLIEST color in the world, green!" Judge Mathis said.

"Wait, what? What about Mario?!" Luigi asked, shocked.

"He is not having a fashion crisis unlike you." Judge Mathis said. "Anyway, 20 years in jail, case dismissed." He banged his gavel.

"I believe you are missing the point…" One of the policemen said.

"I believe you are telling me what I'm doing in my own court." Judge Mathis said. "Take him away, boys."

The policemen dragged Luigi away.

"HE STOLE MY MUSHROOMS! ONCE AGAIN, THE JUSTICE SYSTEM HAS FAILED ME! THIS IS PATHETIC! I'M SUEING! ^&%$! ^&*(! %^&&*! %^%$#!" Luigi yelled.

"No cursing in my court! That's 40 years added onto that!" Judge Mathis said.

"Hey Mathis, do you want to hear my new cool Tropical Island song?" Alyssa asked. "It might cool your hellish heart…"

"What was that young lady? Did you just say hellish? That word has hell in it, so technically you are cursing! So that's 20 years!" Judge Mathis said.

"I just asked a question!"

"Asking questions? That's 30 years!"

"I was gonna sing you a song!"

"Singing? That's 50 years! Do you really want to keep going?" He asked.

"No, sir."

"Telling me no? That's 80-"

"ARGHHH! MOMMYYY!" Alyssa cried out.

***END***

"HAHA! That judge Mathis is one strict son of a gun!" El Cheapo said.

"Bowser, this isn't funny! She might go to jail this time!" Linda said.

"Hey, I can just bail her out like I bailed myself out last time!"

"You can't bail someone out of jail unless they are on parole, Bowser." Ludwig informed him.

"Ohh…She's screwed, then." Bowser said simply. He suddenly gasped.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Nothing." Bowser said, then laughed to himself.

Roy looked up.

"Ohhh! The author didn't call him El Cheapo in the last two lines!" He said.

"Roy!"

**(He didn't even try to remind me! Thanks Roy!)**

A ticket to Disney World dropped from the sky and landed into Roy's hand.

"SCORE! A free ticket to Disney World!" Roy said.

"NOOOOOO-"

"SHUT UP, EL CHEAPO! Anyway, Phoenix, since you just got here, you can read the questions next!" Kamek said.

"Cool! Ok, so these questions come from Demented and Disturbed! Like that, Kamek?"

"Perfect!"

Demented and Disturbed's Questions:

Ludwig: I don't understand you...

Lemmy: Sing the Gummy bear song!

Roy: Why are you weird?-what are you doing here, Claire?

I wanna ask questions! Fine, just ask questions. Yay! Here!

Bowser: Why aren't you cool? I mean, like,...

Linda: I like babies! They're adorable.

Wendy: GROW SOME HAIR, WOMEN!

Iggy: Call Charlie, your pet chainchomp. I DARE you!

Alyssa: How is life in Bowser's Castle?

Kamek: Do you want a vacation to real-world Bahamas? Bowser, don't try to ruin his vay-cay time.

Melody: How you doing, sister? It seems the authoress mixed Erin being your sister, but I don't care!

Jayden: Do you have the moves like Jagger?

Rosey: Do you want some of your favorite candy?

Violent: Please tape some cheese on Ludwig's face.

Clawdia: Listen to this song,'Opps(Hit them up style)' by Blu.

That's all!

"What's not to understand? I'm nice sometimes, I'm mean sometimes! It's not that hard to comprehend." Ludwig said. "Something like sugar and spice if you ask me."

"More spice than sugar, though." Violent commented.

"OH I'M A GUMMY BEAR! YEAH I'M A GUMMY BEAR! OH I'M A YUMMY TUMMY FUNNY LUCKY GUMMY BEAR!" Lemmy sung.

"Hey! I am not weird, Claire! I'm just "Awesomely unique" !" Roy said.

"What are you talking about? I not supposed to be cool, I'm supposed to be hawt." Bowser explained.

"You are not even that!" Alli told him.

"Well, then I'm dope!" Bowser said.

"You are not a drug!" Junior told him.

"FORGET IT! AND ALY, YOU ARE CALLING ME BOWSER AGAIN!" Bowser, I mean, El Cheapo said.

**(Oh, alright. Thanks for reminding me.)**

Bowser looked up at the sky.

"Well, where is my ticket to Disney World?" Bowser asked.

**(You don't get one because you didn't tell me the first time.)**

"Dang it!"

"Babies are ok…as long as I'm not the one having it!" Linda said.

"But you are the one having it!" Rosey told her.

"I know, that's why it sucks." Linda replied.

"YOU GROW SOME FOR ME THEN, LADY!" Wendy shouted.

"Wendy, why are you shouting at a person behind a computer? You need to go to the Looney Bin!" Larry told her.

"Mmm mmh mff!" Justin Bieber tried to say.

"Yes, that means you have to go too. You are handcuffed to her."

"MMF!"

"Here Charlie! Here boy!" Iggy called out.

Within seconds, Charlie was on the stage.

"See? Too easy!" Iggy said.

"Um, Iggy? Charlie is devouring your leg." Noel told him.

"Not right now, Noel! Something is hurting my leg right now!" Iggy said. "…Oh. BAD CHARLIE! GET BACK- BAD CHARLIE! KAMEK!"

"I don't get paid enough for this." Kamek said, making the chain chomp disappear.

"Hold on, I'm calling Alyssa right now…" Linda said, dialing the number.

_Beep!_

"_Mom, please help me! I can't take it anymore!" _

"You'll get through it, darling. You have a question!"

"_It doesn't involve me doing anything stupid, does it?"_

"No, it's just a simple question. It's from Demented and Disturbed, and it says Alyssa: How is life in Bowser's Castle?"

"_It's cool, I guess. I mean, as long as he has cable TV, Food in the fridge, and Internet then I'm good!" _

"Uh-huh. Sounds a lot like you are using him!"

"_Hey, you call it "Using", I call it "Resources I need in order to survive."_

"Mmm-hmm. Well, We'll be watching you soon! Try not to get any more years, ok? Bye!"

"OOH, I WOULD LOVE THAT! Can you pick me up? And Bowser, don't ruin this for me!" Kamek said.

"You are not going to the Bahamas! If you go, I will dock your pay!" El Cheapo said.

"Sorry. No Bahamas for me I guess. Still, it would've been fun to go to the real world!" Kamek said.

"I'm doing fine, Claire! That is my sister, not Erin." Melody cleared up.

"Gosh you can't do anything right, Aly! Bowser exclaimed.

**(That's it! I'm gonna kick your butt!)**

"Come try it, wimp!" El Cheapo said.

Aly came onto the stage, and marched right up to El Cheapo.

"BWAHAHA! I'm like, 5 times your size!" He guffawed.

"I know! That's why I have super author powers!" Aly said. "…And that was when Chuck Norris came onto the stage and beat El Cheapo up to a pulp!"

Just then, Chuck Norris fell from the sky onto El Cheapo and destroyed him. Ok, it didn't destroy him, but it turned him into ashes.

"My work here is done." Chuck said, exiting the stage.

"Thanks, Chuck!" Aly yelled at him, waving.

"Can you please leave now?" The pile of ashes/El Cheapo said.

"Yeah, I guess." Aly said, disappearing in thin air.

"Yeah! I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger-" Jayden said.

"I'VE GOT THE MOOOOOOOOVES LIKE JAGGER!" The audience finished.

"Sure! I am kind of hungry, so that would be nice!" Rosey said.

"Okey-doke." Violent said, getting the last pieces of cheese out of Morton's fridge.

"I am getting a lock on my fridge next week!" Morton said.

"Ok, hold still, Luddy…" Violent said, taping the cheese on Ludwig's face.

"I don't have a choice. You kind of tied me up." Ludwig said.

"There! You look beautiful with Pink hair, salad, and cheese taped to your face!" Violent said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ooh, girl! That is my ham!" Clawdia said.

"Your ham?" Iggy asked.

"No, my jam! Really Aly?" Clawdia asked.

"The last court scene you guys!" Phoenix said.

"OH YEAH! You know what to do, Phoenix!" Kamek said.

Phoenix turned on the monitor.

***THE COURTROOM***

"Last one for the day, thank God!" Judge Mathis said. "All rise!"

The Jury rises.

"What is the verdict?"

"_President of Wal-Mart V. Alyssa Brianna Marilyn Brooksdale." _The Baliff told him.

"Here are the files." The prosecuter said, giving them to him.

"Well, well, well! Back in my courtroom again, Ms. Brooksdale?" Judge Mathis asked.

"It wasn't my fault! See, I'm on a television show called, "Ask My Dysfunctional Family", and one of the authors dared me to go get kicked out of Wal-Mart. So, I obviously have to do the dare. Anyway, I got caught by the sheriff while I was trying to get kicked out of Wal-Mart, and now here I am facing you." Alyssa finished.

"Do you have anything to add, Sir?" Judge Mathis asked The President of Wal-Mart.

"No, your Honor." He said.

"Well, Ms. Brooksdale, unless you give me a good reason why you shouldn't go to jail, we can wrap this up and I can sentence you." Judge Mathis told her.

"Well, uh, umm…" Alyssa said. She was just about ready to give up, until she remembered something.

"Psst. Aly!" She whispered.

A guitar fell from the sky.

"Thanks!" She said, getting ready to play.

"Did that guitar just fall from the sky?" Judge Mathis said.

"Yes, yes it did. Now witness this!" Alyssa said. "On the Tropical Island with the coconut trees, you sit by the sun and feel the warm air breeze. Ohh, don't you wanna be there? Ohh, don't you? Ohh, don't you wanna be thereeee?" She sung.

"OK, enough! I hate this song!" Judge Mathis said.

"Oh no! Was it too Tropical?" Alyssa asked.

"No, it was just annoying. But it seemed your dopey little song made me, change somehow. I have this sudden urge to drop all charges on you." Judge Mathis said.

"Will you?!" Alyssa asked hopefully.

"Probably not. Play a little bit more and I'll think about it." He said.

"Ok, um… Pleaseeeee don't send , Pleaseeeee don't send, (me to court). OHHH, Maybe you shouldn't send me to court. OHHH, Maybe you should just drop the charges. OHHHHHHH-"

"Alright! I'll drop the charges if you promise to never start a singing career!" Judge Mathis said, covering his ears.

"I promise!"

"I hereby sentence you not guilty! Now please, STOP SINGING!" he said, banging the gavel.

"Really?! I'm free?! I'M FREEEE!" Alyssa yelled.

"Yelling in my court? You are on house arrest for 7 months. Case Dismissed." Judge Mathis said, banging the gavel.

"Dang. So close." Alyssa said, walking out the court.

***END* **

"Well, at least you didn't go to jail." Linda said to Alyssa when she got back.

"I have to stay here for 7 months without leaving though! Just look at this thing!" She said, showing everyone her house arrest ankle bracelet.

"That sucks." Noel commented.

"Tell me about it."

"We have one more sheet of questions! Violent, you are the last person, so you can read them." Kamek told her.

"Righto! So, these questions come from Y0shisaur!"

y0shisaur's questions:

Can Larry and Ludwig go to the Mushroom Kingdom and just randomly start dancing in Peaches castle? Don't do anything, just dance to What Is Love by Haddaway...Do you guys like Cimorelli?

"That is a long walk! Larry, will you carry me?" Ludwig asked.

"Carry yourself, you fatass!" Larry told him.

"Fine. Aly, can you help us out here?" Ludwig asked.

**(Fine. I'll help you guys out.)**

Ludwig and Larry are suddenly transported to Princess Peach's castle. "What Is Love" By Haddaway starts to play.

"WHAT IS LOVE, BABY DON'T HURT ME, DON'T HURT ME, NO MORE! NO MORE!" The radio played.

"This is a cool song!" Larry said, dancing. "I mean, it's better than anything you ever composed!"

"IT'S NOT! But it is a pretty cool song, though." Ludwig said, also dancing.

Princess Peach came in the room with her robe on and an oatmeal mask on her face.

"What the- GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!" Princess Peach yelled.

"OH NO! IT'S A OATMEAL PEACH-FUZZED ZOMBIE! AHHHHH!" Larry screamed.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! WE MIGHT TURN INTO ONE!" Ludwig yelled.

"DO THE JINGLE! DO THE JINGLE!"

"LIKE A GOOD NEIGHBOR, STATE FARM IS THERE! IN THE STUDIO!"

They are suddenly transported back to the AMDF studio.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Larry said, sighing.

"DO WE LOVE CIMORELLI PEOPLE?" Alyssa asked out loud.

"YEAH!" Everyone answered.

"I don't need a thousand people screaming my name!" Alyssa sung.

"I don't need over night Hollywood fame! Violent sung.

"I don't need a Platinum record up on the wall!" Rosey sung.

"I don't need a Lamborghini in my garage!" Melody sung.

"Ohhh, ooh, ohh, ooh, ohhhh. Those things won't last forever." Phoenix sang.

"Ohhh, ohh, ohh, ooh, ohhhh. What I got is so much better!" Noel and Alli sung.

"YOU AND ME ON A SUMMER NIGHT, PARK THAT CAR, START DANCING IN THE HEADLIGHTS!" Princess Peach came in and started singing.

"AAAHH! OATMEAL FACED ZOMBIE!" Larry yelled.

"We are finished here! Goodbye everyone!" Alyssa waved the camera off.

"BYEE!" Everyone yelled.

**This took me from 9 A.M to 10 P.M to do! It's a good thing I only update once a week, huh? Well, Now I want to hear from you guys! Are you psyched about the Grammys?! If so, who is your favorite Band/Artist that is nominated? You can tell me in the review section! Goodbye guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! If you want a new chapter of AMDF, press 1! If not, call your mama and cry about it, 'CUZ I'm bringin' it! DISCLAIMER: I only own Alyssa. Kookylover98 owns Violent, Demented and Disturbed owns Melody and Phoenix, Yoshiwithamustache owns Noel, Allithesupergenius004 owns Alli, Jeanette Violet owns Rosey and Jayden, and we also have Steve from ****Pikmincheifofawesomeness! **

**Alyssa: Also, no more Ocs are excepted. Sorry.**

Alyssa, Linda, Clawdia, Bowser, Kamek, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings were all sitting on the stage.

"Apples!" Alyssa said.

"Bacon!" Iggy yelled.

"CHOCOLATE!" Ludwig screeched.

"Danish!" Linda shouted.

"Education!" Kamek said.

"No Kamek, it has to be a food." Alyssa told him.

"Oh. Well, egg roll!" Kamek said.

"Fish!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Gizzards!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"Hot dogs!" Clawdia yelled.

"Ice cream!" Lemmy said.

"Jam!" Wendy said.

"KRISPY KREME DOUGHNUTS!" Morton screeched.

"LOUISIANNA HOT SAUCE!" Roy yelled.

"M&M pizza!" Larry shouted.

The guests all came on the stage.

"Hey what are you guys doing? It sounds like fun!" Violent said.

"Yeah! Can we play?" Melody asked.

"Sure! Start at N!" Kamek said.

"Ok, um… NACHOS!" Violent said.

"Oysters!" Noel yelled.

"Pizza!" Melody shouted.

"Quesadillas!" Alli exclaimed.

"Ring Pops!" Rosey said.

"Subs!" Jayden said.

"Tropical punch!" Steve concluded.

"Wait a minute! Who are you?" Bowser asked.

"I am the new OC, steve!" He said.

"Oh, well welcome Steve! We hope you have a great time!" Kamek said happily.

"Thanks!"

"Oh, and since you are new, you can read the questions!" Kamek said, handing him the questions.

"Ok, here are some questions, from Pikmincheifofawesomeness!"

Pikmincheifofawesomeness's questions:

kk, my questions are

Ludwig: Here, have a mars bar (it's chocolate)

Roy: Would you want to be in super smash bro's

Jr: ^

Wendell: go to court and give judge Mavis a makeover

El Cheapo: I dare you to give Kamek 2,000,000 bowser bucks

Kamek: I dare you to thank me

That's all for now I AM PIKMIN, HEAR ME MOO, PCOA

"CHOCOLATE?! DID YOU JUST SAY CHOCOLATE? CHOCOLATE?! CHOOOOOOCOLATE! CHOOOOOOOOCOLATE!" Ludwig yelled, bouncing on the walls.

"Violent, take that Mars bar away from him! Bowser, you tie him up!" Linda said, trying to catch Ludwig.

"I AM KOOKY VON KOOPA, GRADUATE FROM FRANKENSTEIN UNIVERSITY! WOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Kooky said.

"GO ON COMMERCIAL!" Kamek yelled, chasing after Ludwig.

***COMMERCIAL***

(To the tune of Lorde- Royals)

"I've never seen the Koopalings in the flesh." A group of fan girls sing.

"We cut our teeth on Wedding rings, for Luddy."

"And we're not proud of our address! WE WANT TO FREAKING LIVE, IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!"

"But everybody's like, "That place isn't real, get a hold of yourself", We say, "Yes it is, Ludwig's on our shelf." we don't care, we're caught up in a Koopaling affair."

"And we'll always be Loyal! (Loyal!), It runs in our blood! The koopalings are just for us! They crave a different kind of love! Let us be their ruler! (Ruler!) They can call us sweet peas! And baby we'll rule,(we'll rule, we'll rule, we'll ruleeee) We'll rule their fantasy!

**How big of a fan are you for the Koopalings? Send us your song and maybe your song will be featured next time!**

***END***

"Those girls have me a little freaked out." Iggy said.

"Yeah, I know that we had fan girls, but this is ridiculous!" Morton said, shuddering.

"Sorry about Ludwig, folks. He is, um, getting a treatment in the lobby." Linda said. "He should be back in 10 minutes."

"Yeah, he is getting a shot on his butt!" Junior said.

"Junior!" Linda scolded.

"Heck yes! I would show that Captain Falcon who is the strongest!" Roy said proudly.

"It would probably still be him. He can do a barrel roll." Steve said.

"Yeah, and you can just…punch." Phoenix said.

"Hey, I might still win! Powers or no powers!" Roy said.

"No! I might get beat up!" Junior said.

"Junior, for the last time, no one will hurt you, I will be right next to you." Bowser said.

"That's what I'm afraid of! You are one of the weakest characters on there!" Junior said.

"Am not." Bowser said.

"WENDY! IT'S WENDY! I WILL END YOU! Oh, and of course I will give Judge Mathis a makeover! He needs it…" Wendy said, getting her equipment.

She took a taxi(don't ask me why the others won't do that), and went to the court. Judge Mathis was sitting down, writing something.

"Young…lady? Anyway, get out of my court. I have work to do!" Judge Mathis said.

"I am here to give you a makeover!" Wendy said, doing jazz hands.

"No! I don't need a makeover, especially from someone I can't even tell is a boy or a girl!" Judge Mathis told Wendy.

"I AM A LADY!"

"WHO ARE YOU YELLING AT?! I CAN SEND YOU AWAY!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. Let me just give you a makeover, ok?" Wendy said politely.

"Hmmm…ok, but nothing too noticeable." Judge Mathis said with concern.

"Alright, promise!"

***30 minutes later***

"Ok, I'm finished!" Wendy said, handing Judge Mathis a mirror.

He had big gold hoop earrings on, complete with a pink updo, silver necklace, sky blue dress, and sky blue shoes to go with it. For his makeup, it looked exactly like Wendy's.

"OH MY GOD…I'm gorgeous!" Judge Mathis said once he saw his reflection.

"Really? You like it?" Wendy asked hopefully.

"HELL NO! THAT'S 75 YEARS IN PRISON FOR DOING THIS TO ME! I LOOK LIKE SOMETHING OFF OF THE STREETS!" He yelled.

"NOOO! I'M SORRY!" Wendy said.

"Just kidding! It's ok, now get out of my court." Judge Mathis said, laughing.

"Hmm…You are complicated! I like that! We can be the best of friends!" Wendy said, leaving.

"So, how did it go?" Alli asked when Wendy came back.

Wendy held up a picture of the new Judge Mathis.

"Doesn't he look fab?" She asked.

"Um…" Jayden started.

"No one won't be able to take him seriously looking like that." Noel pointed out.

"I would have made him goth." Alyssa said.

"But I don't have 2,000,000 Bowser bucks!" El Cheapo said. "Oh, REAL funny, Aly!"

"Bowser, raise my pay, or I am going to Real World Bahamas with that Demented and Disturbed girl!" Kamek threatened.

"Ok, ok! 2,000,000 Bowser bucks are coming your way very soon!" El Cheapo said.

"How soon?"

"Um, a light year, or so?"

"Light years are measured in distance, not time king dad!" Iggy said.

"Well, then I guess that means that you are never getting it, Kamek! BWAHAHAHA!-"

Kamek starts to pack his bags.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Here, take them!" El Cheapo said, handing them to Kamek.

"Thank you!" Kamek said, counting the money. "And thank _you, _Pikmincheifofawesomeness!"

Ludwig comes back on the stage.

"Hey guys, did I have a question?" He asked.

"Yeah, you don't remember? Pikmincheifofawesomeness gave you a- OOF!" Morton said, being kicked by Larry.

"He gave you a round of applause! That's it!" Larry said.

"Oh, well thanks." Ludwig said, rubbing his behind.

"Does it still hurt?" Junior snickered.

"Junior, shush!" Clawdia scolded.

"Rosey, you have been so quiet lately! Why don't you read the questions?" Kamek asked.

"Well, hehe, ok, if you say so! These questions come from Demented and Disturbed!" Rosey read.

Demented and Disturbed's questions:

Here are some questions and DARES! Mwhahahahaha!

Bowser: I dare you to go to Target and shoot the logo with a gun.

Melody: I dare you to put a metal colander on your head, with a giant spork in hand, making a derp face, go to Wal-mart and steal as many thinks as you can before you get caught.

Ludwig: Why are you still cold? Go talk to Pinkie Pie for help.

Alyssa: You're awesomesauce. Unlike your dad...

Larry: Steal Wendy's secret chocolate stash.

"BRB, you guys, I gotta go shoot the logo at Target with a gun!" Bowser said, leaving.

"Let's watch him on the monitor! Phoenix, if you will?" Kamek said.

Phoenix turned on the monitor.

***With Bowser***

Bowser ran in front of the nearest Target store. It was chaos, considering the fact that WW3 was still going on.

"Ok, I will use my Ak-47 gun! That will work!" Bowser said, pulling it out.

He aimed at the target, and shot it right in the middle.

"Ha! Too easy!" Bowser said, walking back to the studio.

An army was marching, and saw Bowser shooting the Target logo.

"Hey you guys! Watch this!" The soldier told the others.

He went over to Bowser.

"Um, what do you want?" Bowser asked.

"Did you just shoot that target?" A soldier asked.

"Maybe?"

"Well, if you did, then congratulations! You have been selected to own a new Ferrari! Are you excited?!" The soldier asked.

"OH MY GOD, YES! WHERE IS IT, WHERE IS IT?" Bowser asked frantically.

"Right over there, in no man's land!" The soldier told him.

Bowser ran over to No man's land to claim his prize.

"That fool is gonna get killed, walking out in No man's land like that! Heeheheeheehee!" The soldier exclaimed.

However, Bowser came back to the soldier in his new Ferrari.

"WHAT THE- WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?!" The baffled soldier asked Bowser.

"Um, No man's land, like you said." Bowser shrugged.

"But the second you walk on No man's land, you get shot!"

"Oh well. I have a new Ferrari. Goodbye." Bowser said, driving off.

"WAIT! If he didn't get shot, then that must mean that….WE'RE IN NO MAN'S LAND!" The soldier yelled.

Bombs, grenades, machine guns, silent pistols, and shotguns went off just after Bowser left. He adjusted his rear-view mirror.

"Hmm, there must be a fireworks show." Bowser said, with a troll face.

***END***

"Bowser, you could have gotten killed! What were you doing going out in No Man's Land like that?" Linda scolded.

"It was a free Ferrari Linda! And they were the idiots in No Man's Land, not me!" Bowser said.

"Well, at least you have a sweet new ride." Roy said, checking it out.

"If you guys will excuse me, I have to put a metal colander on my head, with a giant spork in my hand, making a derp face, while going to Wal-Mart and stealing as much things as I can before getting caught. I'll be back." Melody said, putting on the metal colander and spork, and making a derp face.

***With Melody***

Melody ran off to Wal-Mart, and grabbed a shopping cart.

"DERP DERPY DERP! I WONDER WHAT MAGICAL THINGS I WILL FIND TODAY!" She yelled, running with the shopping cart.

She ran all over the store, collecting anything she could get her hands on.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" A fat policeman said.

"GO TO HELLLLLLL! DERP!" Melody yelled from the shopping cart.

The policeman tried to chase her, but the cart was too fast, and he stopped running after 5 seconds. He took out his walkie-talkie.

"We have a psycho, I repeat, we have a psycho!" He said.

"_WHAT?! PSY IS OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS?!" _The other person on the end said.

"NO! I said-"

"DERRRRRRPPPP!" Melody said, crashing the cart into the policeman.

"ohhhhh…" He said, passing out.

Melody looked around and saw the policeman's walkie-talkie.

"Uh….HEY EVERYBODY, PSY IS OUTSIDE!" Melody yelled in the walkie-talkie.

She took the cart and left out of Wal-Mart. However, PSY really WAS outside signing autographs.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! OP OP OP!" He sang while signing.

Melody cut to the front of the line.

"And what is your name?" PSY asked.

"DERPYYYYYYY DERPINA!" Melody answered.

"….Uh-huh. And how many Y's is that?" PSY asked.

Just then, the policeman who Melody hit with a shopping cart came out of the store with the Sheriff.

"OH SHOOT!" Melody said, running back to the studio with the shopping cart.

***END***

"Wow Melody, look at all of this food! Now we don't have to raid Morton's fridge anymore!" Alyssa said.

"Yeah, it was getting kind of empty anyway." Noel agreed.

"YES! STAY AWAY FROM THE PRECIOUS!" Morton said.

"Morton, what have I told you about watching The Hobbit and Game of Thrones?" Clawdia asked.

"You said that it has good moral values, and that I should watch it everyday?" Morton said.

"Exactly!"

"But I HATE that show! Especially Pinkie Pie! And I'm not cold, for your information!" Ludwig said.

Pinkie Pie came onto the stage.

"Ludwig Von Koopa! Repeat after me: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I will not!" Ludwig said stubbornly.

"If you don't, I will never ever never ever never ever never ever leave! NOW SAY IT: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!"

"Nope."

"LUDWIG!" Everyone yelled at him.

"OK, fine! Friendship is magic." Ludwig said quietly.

"What? I didn't quite catch that. What is Friendship?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It's magic." Ludwig grumbled.

"Good! Now say the whole thing!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"Friendship is magic." Ludwig said.

"A little louder!"

"Friendship is Magic!" Ludwig said a little louder.

"WHAT?! COME ON, YELL! SCREAM IT OUT!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"FRIENDSHIP IS FREAKING MAGIC!" Ludwig screamed.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!" Pinkie Pie screamed back.

"Please exit now." Bowser said, face palming.

"Hehe, ok!" Pinkie Pie said, leaving.

"Aww, thanks! You too! And we all know about Bowser, who was born a lame…" Alyssa said.

"The poor thing." Alli said, shaking her head.

"It's tragic, really." Phoenix said. "Speaking of tragic, I left my cookies in the oven!" She said, running to get them.

Everyone gasped, and started murmuring. Phoenix came back to everyone.

"The cookies are ok!" She said, passing everyone a cookie.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

"These are great, Phoenix!" Junior said.

"Haha. Thanks."

"I'll try." Larry said, going over to the hole where ceiling cat was peeping through.

"Don't talk to me." Larry said, glaring at the cat.

"Ok, I won't." The cat said.

Larry grabbed Wendy's secret stash of chocolate and came back to the stage.

"Besides Ludwig, who wants chocolate?" Larry asked.

"We all do! We haven't eaten since this morning!" Jayden said.

"That looks strangely like my secret stash of chocolate…" Wendy said. "Hmmm…."

"Oh, uh, must be a coincidence!" Larry chuckled nervously.

"Ok, we are starting the ABC order over! So Alli, you will read the questions first!" Kamek said.

"Alright! These questions come from Yoshiwithamustache!"

Yoshiwithamustache's questions:

Buhahahahahahaha! I'm back! I'm supposed to be sleeping right now but I just had like 20 cups of coffee so I guess that's of the menu.

El Cheapo: If you go out in the woods tonight, your sure of a big surprise. Like tellitubies with bazookas!

Linda: How about naming the baby El Cheapo Jr.

Ludwig: Suductivly pole dance for 'Violet'

Lemmy: Have a staring contest with a goldfish.

Roy: Go get Alyssa her sub already!

Wendell: Read a paragraph from Fifty Shades of Grey

Iggy: Do you have ADD?

Larry: Nyan Cat is coming for you!

Morton: Use your best pickup line on Noel

Junior: Do you know what 'crack and crystal is?'

Noel: Is Slenderman your bro. He lives in my closet. He's actually pretty cool, once you get past the part of him eating innocent children and all.

Jayden: Twerk Upsidedown

Phoenix: How many earring holes do you have? (Ect: first hole, cartilage)

Melody: Go to Sobeys and full the carts with stuff and strategically leave them at locations. (Ect: fill a cart with cucumbers and leave them in that "special" aisle)

Rosey: Go and passionately make out with Justin Dweeber

"Violet": Go into WW3 and start a flash mob.

Alli: Are you an Assassian?

Kamek: Do you ever get high and watch retarded youtube videos?

Clawdia: Who's your favorite child?

"Thanks for warning me! I would have been in trouble for sure!…WAIT, MY FERRARI IS OUTSIDE!" Bowser yelled.

A loud explosion is heard, along with some creepy giggling.

"Your Ferrari _was _outside." Noel told him.

"NOOOO! MY FERRARI WAS BLOWN UP BY TELETUBBIES! LINDA, I TOLD YOU THEY WERE EVIL!" Bowser cried.

"Oh, please! That can be anybody who blew up your Ferrari!" Linda exclaimed.

The sun with the baby's face on it shows up, and laughs evilly.

"AAAAHHHH!" Bowser said, jumping on Kamek.

"OFF!" Kamek said, knocking Bowser off of him.

"Haha! That's a good one, Yoshi with the weird facial hair! But no, I'm sticking to Rose! It's simple, and won't remind me of my cheap husband who I am very ashamed of!" Linda said.

"Hey!" Bowser said, sucking his thumb.

"I can't! I might, um, break the pole." Ludwig said.

"Morton didn't break the pole! Get your fat booty up there!" Violent commanded.

"Awww! Fine." Ludwig said, climbing onto the pole.

He started to dance seductively for Violent while Adore You by Miley Cyrus plays in the background.

"This song is so romantic! LUDWIG, I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO STOP DANCING!" Violent yelled.

The audience starts throwing $5000 bills at Ludwig (Yes, in the MK, they have $5000 bills). However, Ludwig vomited before he could collect the money, and passed out.

"I'll get it." Violent said, collecting the money.

"Ok, but I will win!" Lemmy said, staring at a gold fish.

**5 hours later…**

"I can't believe that Lemmy neither that goldfish has blinked yet!" Wendy said.

"I can believe it! Lemmy has a lazy eye, so technically he is cheating!" Roy pointed out.

"You guys are idiots. A goldfish doesn't have any eyelids, so the author is tricking you!" Junior said.

"…OH!" Everyone exclaimed.

"So, does that mean that I won?" Lemmy asked.

"It means that you suck." Iggy said.

"I can't! I'm broke! I already spent the allowance that El Cheapo gave us for this decade!" Roy said.

" I have $5, now get my pull-porked sub, extra barbecue!" Alyssa commanded.

"Can I buy a cookie?" Roy asked.

"Hell no! Bring my change back!" Alyssa told him.

"Fine." Roy grumbled.

" Ok, here is one: _I scowl with frustration at myself in the mirror. Damn my hair—it just won't behave, and damn Katherine Kavanagh for being ill and subjecting me to this ordeal. I should be studying for my final exams, which are next week, yet here I am trying to brush my hair into submission. I must not sleep with it wet. I must not sleep with it wet. Reciting this mantra several times, I attempt, once more, to bring it under control with the brush. I roll my eyes in exasperation and gaze at the pale, brown-haired girl with blue eyes too big for her face staring back at me, and give up. My only option is to restrain my wayward hair in a ponytail and hope that I look semi-presentable." _Wendy read.

"You should have read deeper in the book!" Kamek said.

"This book is dirty! This is probably the only paragraph that is appropriate for this story." Wendy said.

"No! I'm a %100 normal person! There is not a thing wrong with me!" Iggy said. "I want pizza! Now I want to take a nap! Now, I need to exercise! But wait! Now I have to type up a story!" Iggy said all at once.

"You alright, Iggy?" Rosey asked him.

"Yup, yeah! I'm a- ok!" Iggy said, putting his arm around Rosey.

"Oh, alright. Just checking." Rosey said.

"NOO! Not the cursed pop tart cat! He is dangerously deadly! …And delicious!" Larry said.

"But mostly delicious!" Jayden said.

" Alright, let's see here. Ahem. Hey Noel, did it hurt?" Morton asked.

"Did what hurt, you ding dong?" Noel said.

"Did it hurt when the gods from above dropped you down to Earth so that you could be with me?" Morton asked.

"Dude…that was so lame, you almost made me barf." Noel said.

"I don't know, it might have worked if the person saying it wasn't Morton." Melody said.

"I know, that's the reason why it's so gross." Noel said.

"Yes, I do! Crack is like a crack in the sidewalk! And crystal is like a gem or diamond of some sort." Junior said proudly.

"You are too wrong! Those substances are formerly known as drugs!" Iggy told him.

"All of you children need rehab." Clawdia said, shaking her head.

"Wow, really? Slenderman lives in your closet? I have an evil monkey in mine!" Noel said.

Just then, the evil monkey from Noel's closet comes to the stage and points at everyone with a scary face.

"See? And tell Slendy I said hi!" Noel said.

"I'll try." Jayden said, getting ready to twerk upside down.

"GIRL, LEAVE IT TO THE PROFESSIONAL!" A voice said.

"Is that Roy?" Alli asked.

"Oh no…" Linda started.

"Here is your sub!" Roy said, handing the sub to Alyssa.

"Where is my change?" Alyssa asked.

"Um, I might have bought a cookie, or ten…" Roy said.

"Dammit, Roy!"

"Anyway, leave the twerking to me! I can twerk upside down like a pro!" Roy said, proceeding to do so.

"EW! Linda, make Rey stop!" Junior said.

"Rot! Stop that!" Linda scolded.

"Yeah! What's wrong with you, Ray?" Bowser asked.

"Aly, girl, you better stop trying me." Ron said. "My name is Rat!"

"Rat? I thought your name was Roy?" Rosey asked.

"It is! Aly's dumb butt is trying me!" Rak said.

**(YOU HAVE NO PROOF!)**

"Um, actually, we are all looking above now, so..." Larry started.

**(STOP ANSWERING ME! I WAS NEVER HEREEEEE!)**

"But... you just were." Larry said, confused.

" She is complicated, Larry." Bowser said, shaking his head.

"One in each ear and that's it. I don't really like piercings like that." Phoenix said.

Alyssa and Noel fainted at the sound of that.

"I'll brb you guys." Melody said, going to Sobey's.

***With Melody***

Melody took a bus to the only Sobey's in the Mushroom Kingdom. When she got there, she got a grocery cart.

"Ok, so I'll just place these liquor bottles where the baby bottles should be, and put the cucumbers in that "special" aisle, and..." Melody was interrupted by the same fat policeman from Wal-Mart.

"STOP! WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS AGAINST THE LAW!" He shouted.

"You act like I care!" Melody scoffed. "And I could've sworn you are that same policeman from Wal-Mart, too! Are you stalking me?"

**(Yeah, I just said that.)**

Melody glared at the ceiling.

"Look kid, if you don't stop, I'll be forced to make you listen to Justin Bieber's entire album until your ears bleed. Do I make myself clear?" The policeman said.

_"Hmm, Listen to Justin Bieber, or stop the dare? Listen to Justin Bieber, or... stop the dare?" _Melody thought.

***End***

Pretty soon, Melody was back on the stage, with a b-h please face.

"I'm pretty sure I made the right choice." Melody said.

"One, hell No! Two, I have a boyfriend, and I am faithful. Three, I can't even if I wanted to, because his lips are in the fireplace!" Rosey exclaimed.

"mmm, mmmff!" Justin Bieber said.

"No, she isn't going to kiss you! you're a dweeb!" Wendy said.

" I will find you, Yoshiwithamustache! I will travel to Canada if I have to! Anyway, let me go start a flash mob in WW3..." Violent said, going outside.

There was still alot of confusion outside.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Violent asked the mob.

"YEAH!" The crowd said.

1...2...3!

A bunch of tiles went up that flashed, "Bowser sucks!" in capital letters.

"Hey!" Bowser said, watching from the monitor.

"It's true." The OCs said.

"Lol, no what made you think that?" Alli said.

A man in a coat and shady hat walked in. Alli jumped on him.

"ARE YOU A TERRORIST?!" Alli asked, slapping him.

The coat revealed two Koopa Troopas in a very tall coat.

"No! We were trying to sneak in! Honestly!" they said.

"Hi Romeo! I'm on TV!" Steve yelled to him.

"Right on!" Romeo said, being carried away.

"You can never be too cautious." Alli said, putting away her guns.

"Hell yeah. One night, I was watching Nyan Cat for 100 hours straight!" Kamek said.

"I'm not even going to say because once I make my pick, the rest are going to get jealous." Clawdia said.

"IT'S LUDWIG, ISN'T IT?!" The koopalings yelled.

"Maybe." Clawdia smirked.

"Well, those are all of the questions! We'll see you next time for, "Ask My Dysfunctional Family!" DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!" Linda said.

"Yeah, because sometimes, you people forget." Iggy said.

"Big time." Morton said, nodding.

"GOODBYE!" Everyone waved.

**We have exceeded the amount of OCs this story needs, sorry. Anyway, You already know the deal. I update almost every week, so look out! And I might update "The Koopalings Read Your Stories!" sometime this week also. Buenos Noches! (good night!)**


End file.
